Sins of the Heart
by anime1lover
Summary: Sasuke remembers the reason why he vowed to become a great ninja and Sakura finds out why he doesn't like her. Naruto and Sasuke both find out their indanger and Kakashi gets to finally see some one he thought he never see again. M for future chapters
1. Curses and promises

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Curses and promises

Date 1st completed: January 29th, 2006

Date redone: Sunday: November 19th, 2006

Date reedited: Thursday, July 5th, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did the story would so totally go along a different course. Any who no flames, but total honest opinions. As always enjoy!

Author's note: Aww yes one of these any characters that act in or out of character in the commentaries before and after the stories are purely for mine and your pleasure. So please no flames just enjoy.

* * *

Demona: So she's finally getting around to cleaning this old piece of junk. 

prettypinkninjagurl: It's a wonder this thing hasn't collected any dust.

anime1lover: Gee thanks for the positive thinking.

Both: Welcome.

anim1lover: Well you'll be happy to know that I've gone back reread it and reedited it. So hopefully it looks better and has fewer mistakes.

Boss: It better damn well have fewer mistakes it's my time you're wastin' when you slow as molasses.

anime1lover: Well were back with new and even completely randomer than before material.

Demona: So please read, review, and as always enjoy!

* * *

**Part one:** **_Curses and promises..._**

**((Some where deep in the mountains in between the land of the Tree, Leaf and the land of the Stones. Deep inside a cave stood a girl inside of a lagoon pool. The water was clean and pure. She had long flowing blond almost white hair, mystical looking light purple eyes, and milk creamy skin. She was cleaning herself when suddenly she heard the voice that if heard by anyone else would kill themselves on sight. Standing behind her in an outfit similar to Sasuke's except it had blood red skull patterns on his out fit and he had black/red fingerless gloves on his hands. He walked towards the girl who had her arms over her chest and her back to him. Then he said to the girl while places his arms around her waist))**

Unknown "My dear dear Syami how long to plan to keep yourself from being mine? Those symbols on you can't hold me off forever and plus once I do make you mine all I'll need to create the perfect demon child is those two demon souls living in the village hidden among the leaves"

Syami "Itachi leave them alone please they don't deserve this they have done nothing wrong. Isn't bad enough you kidnapped me when I'm already betrothed to someone I love"

Itachi "Who my idiotic younger brother. Who believes your dead along with the rest of our family"

Syami "I will find a way back to him"

Itachi "What if he finds out your secret"

Syami "I'll tell him and I know he'll love me no matter"

Itachi "Oh really, well it doesn't matter your mine and your not going anywhere"

((He turns her around to where she was facing him now. She could see in his lust filled eyes all his hatred towards Sasuke. He smirked at her as she glared back up at him. She roughly pushes him off, but he jerks her back slaming her small frame against his taller one. Then he tilts her head up and kisses her roughly on the mouth. In reaction she tries to claw him, but by then he had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Syami hugs herself and begins to cry))

Syami "Oh Sasuke...have you forgotten me"

* * *

(Okay this is a song I wrote specially for this fic) 

_**----Can you hear me now-----**_

**V 1**  
_The skies are changing  
so are you  
You've changed from the person I once knew ,  
but yet your still the one I love_

**Chorus:**_  
Can you hear me now  
as I call out to you  
trying to say "I love you"  
Can you feel me now  
as I reach out to you  
trying to hold you close  
Can you believe in me_

**V 2**_  
The people are changing so are we  
We've changed from the people we use to be  
,but our love never changed and it never will fade  
Not now not ever not any other day_

**((chorus repeat))**

**After chorus verse: **  
_All I got left say  
is you are my shining star  
when all goes dark  
you'll still be in my heart  
Even when the winds of change  
are blowing trouble times our way  
I'll listen for your voice so can you...hear me_

**Chorus special version:**  
_Can you see me now  
as I stand before you on new grounds  
trying to believe this isn't a dream  
Can we love forever especially now _

_as we hold out our hands into the future never forgetting what we've went through  
that's all I got to say  
because I can hear you now..._

* * *

**((Sasuke was sitting against a tree by the lake desperately trying to drowned out the sound of two people arguing behind him. Those two would be Sakura and Naruto the two most annoying people in his life. He sighs loudly and says to himself))**

Sasuke "There has got to be more interesting people than these two nit wits"

**((He glances back behind him just as Sakura pounds Naruto into the tree because he was attempting to kiss her again...and it failed. Hinata strolling by sees the injured Naruto and rushes to tend to his wounds while Sakura gets disgusted and goes to sit by Sasuke. But then she remembers what he said to her one time.))**

* * *

_**Sakura flash back-**_  
Sakura "I love you Sasuke, I really do and I know you think I'm an idiot, and you think I am the worst ninja in the world, but please these are my feelings" 

Sasuke "You're right I do see you as an idiot. You just like every other girl here persist me like a pack of mangy wolves. I hate it, I honestly hate it. I don't like any girl here because there's none like her." _**he was looking away at that moment**_

**((Sakura starts to walk forward in attempt to comfort him))**

Sasuke "Stay away from me! All you girls ever think about is getting me to like you as your sex toy! Well guess what stay the bloody hell away from me!" _seeing Sakura's hurt and fearing expression calms down and says Sakura_ "I'm...sorry...I...I'm just not in the mood for a girlfriend plus I don't have the time." _**walks off.**_  
_**Sakura flashback end-**_

* * *

Sakura "Hey guys I'm going to go take a walk see you later" 

Naruto "Sure, Sakura see ya later!" gives her a peace sign just as Kakashi comes strolling by reading his 'Make Out Paradise'  
book.

Sasuke "Do you ever read anything besides porn and Make out paradise 24/7 Kakashi"

Kakashi "Now why would I ever read anything besides what I love to enjoy"

Sasuke "You might seem a little more normal for once in your ever so boring life"

Kakashi "You're so cold Sasuke you know that"

Sasuke "No one ever let's me forget it"

Naruto _**getting a blank expression on his face**_ "I feel lost for some odd unknown vague reason"

Hinata _**blushing because she's holding Naruto's hand**_ "Ummm...maybe you...wanna...you know...take a walk with me...for like a little bit...Naruto"

Naruto _**noticing her difficulty asking him on a date says kindly**_ "Uhhh sure let's get going"

Hinata _**(I swear if I could draw this moment her eyes and facial expression would be lighting up like the fourth of July)**_ "Really! Thanks."

Naruto "Let's go"

**((Grabs his hand and drags him off into a pathway. Once they were gone Kakashi puts up his book and sits down by Sasuke. Then acting as if he has no clue what he's talking about he starts saying))**

Kakashi "Me and someone I cared for along time ago use to love sitting by the lake to share our special memories..."

* * *

**anime1lover:** _Well we made it through the first chapter._

**Demona:** _don't forget my friend you still have 16 more chapters to go._

**anime1lover:** _So kind of you to remind me and rub it my face Demona._

**Demona:** _My pleasure anime-san._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Can we please not do this the boss is on vacation let's enjoy his being without trying to kill each other._

**Both:** _Okay pretty..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Okay just so I can focus on something other than hurting those two please allow me to say thanks for reading, I hope you'll be reviewing, and I really hope you enjoyed it..._**((yelling offstage))** _GET OVER HERE YOU TWO MONSTROCITIES SO I CAN HURT YOU!!_

**Demona and anime1lover:** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ((running off))

(End)

* * *

**Anime1lover:** _Hey guys this is my author side chat that I'm starting. I thought I say hi as a person outside of my funny commentaries or my stories. I hope you'll enjoy the reedited updates. Also look forward to my others stories recieving the same treatment. I also like to say sorry for this chapter being so short. I never noticed how short it was till now. Oh well. See ya guys next time in Author Side chat._


	2. Sympathy and reminiscing

Fanfic: Naruto 

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Sympathy and reminiscing...

Date 1st completed: February 2nd, 2006

Date redone: Sunday November 19th, 2006

Date reedited: Thursday July 5th, 2007

Disclaimer: Same as it was in the first chapter. The only characters I do own besides this plot are Syami Hirami, Mori, Ryu, Aquatica, and so many others.

* * *

**Demona:** _Wow chapter two...well there's some mistakes there for ya._

**anime1lover:** _Thanks for the insight Demona._

**Demona:** _Glad to be of service anime-san._

**aime1lover:** _Sure ya are._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Please lets not do this I heard that Jiggsaw is out again...and he's looking for us._

**Demona:** _Great...sounds like we'll need to make extra food for the guest._

**anime1lover:** _While we prepare for the return of Jiggsaw and Amanda I like to take the quick time to say..._

**Amanda:** _We're back! Please read, review, or else!...I mean enjoy!_

**Demona and anime1lover:** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

**Part two:** _**Sympathy and reminiscing...**_

Sasuke "What may I ask are you implying?"

Kakashi **_acting innocent_** "Why would I ever be doing that? Well now...," **_He says as he begins to stand up_** "I'm going to read some more 'Make out Paradise' so I'll see you later. Don't think yourself to death you have friends."

**((Once he had left it got really quiet since he was the only one there now. He finally had some peace and quiet for his mind. He sat there and suddenly he started lightly laughing then he said to himself.))**

Sasuke "So you know about her do ya Kakashi?"

**((He started thinking about the first time him and her met. It was 9 years ago when his father exclaimed to him ever so annoyingly happy.))**

* * *

_**---Sasuke flash back begin-**_

**_-Past 9 yrs ago-  
_**

Father "Son, I have great news."

Sasuke 9 yrs old "What is it Father, you know I hate surprises."

Father _**pouting at him**_ "You are so boring, well any how. You're meeting your betrothed today."

Sasuke **_who was drinking at the time spits all over him then says_** "What! when was this all arranged?"

Father **_smiling like a cunning fox as he whipped off the drink_** "When you were born."

Sasuke "I hate you father."

Father _**still smiling**_ "Love you too Sasuke, now go outside and meet her. Don't worry she doesn't bite, but oh never mind you'll find out."

Sasuke **_eyeing him, sighs then gets up knowing he has to do this eventually_** "Dad next time tell me when you plan to do something that involves me."

Father _**nodding his head**_ "Sure thing son, now run along and go play with your girlfriend."

Sasuke _**heading towards the door**_ "I'll kill you later...when you least know it."

Father "I'll remember that." smiling

**((Sasuke leaves the room shutting the screen door behind him. When he had finally left and the father was completely alone he says to himself.))**

Father "Oh Sasuke, I won't be around much longer...so please my son...protect that girl."

**((Sasuke heads out into the garden where a young girl who looked to be about the same age as him was watering and singing (surprisingly good enough for Sasuke's taste) to the flowers. He starred in awe and annoyance. He was starring in awe because she was really nice looking girl. She had long white blond hair that fell down her back, mysterious mystical light purple eyes that drew you in, and her milky creamy soft skin. He was annoyed because he instantly knew the moment his eyes laid on her she was his betrothed. He suddenly thinks to himself while scratching his head lightly.))**

Sasuke **-thinking-** _"Man little girls shouldn't be allowed to look so good, bad men might want to hurt her."_

**((Unknowingly the girl had noticed him so she got up and walked right up to his face. Then seeing how he was starring into space which was an obvious sign he was thinking and still hadn't noticed her. She decides to do something to get his attention. So she leans forward and kisses him on the nose. He jumps back (almost practically out of his skin, lol) and in an instant starts blushing mad his face beat red in embarrassment.))**

Sasuke **-thinking-** _"How the hell did she get so close to me with out me sensing her...damnit she's good."_

Girl "Hello my name is Syami Hirami and I'm your future wife. Please to meet you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke "Whatever stupid girl, shut up and stop being so damn happy."

**((In an instant she suddenly slaps him giving him no time to react and showing no signs of hesitation. Then she says while backing up.))**

Syami "That is the proof that shows I'm alive in body and spirit. That I am happy and caring. This is a good happiness that you should cherish when it makes others happy, heal, get better from sickness, and even saves them from pain. Including yourself that is why happiness and good smiling is always good."

**((Sasuke started blushing since no one has ever slapped him for being rude except his parents. She was smiling at him as she talked which to him made her look really cute. Soon after that they got to know and even love each other more. Finally four years had passed pretty much since the day they had first met. Well today's the day they met and it's also Syami's birthday. Plus earlier today Syami's Uncle had a baby boy that they named Konomaru. (I wonder why that name sounds so familiar...lol) Well today Sasuke had made a special present for Syami. She and him were both now 7 years old. She was standing by the lake (Now didn't some just before this mention something about special times by the lake? Lol) looking out at it. He came running up to her while calling out her name. When he finally came to a stop he bent over to catch his breath. While leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees he had his head dropped down as he caught his breath. When he finally caught his breath he looked up as he came face to face with Syami. Whom when he looked up her kissed him on the lips. He of course blushes causing him to loose his voice. In doing so he thrusts his hands forward. Dangling from his hands was a heart shaped locket with her named carved on the front and on the inside was a picture of him and her. Since he was still at a loss of words she took it from him while smiling so brightly at him. She then leapt on to him while encircling her arms as to hug him, then she said,))**

Syami "So is this my second B-day gift? Because you already gave me one."

Sasuke _**regaining himself, begins nervously shuffling around**_ "Well actually it's a love day present. I mean it's the anniversary of when we first met and fell in love."

Syami _**now her turn to blush madly**_ "Oh thank you...this means a lot to me. I got it let me go get you one too. And don't say no this is a two person thing, not a one person."

Sasuke _**nodding his head in agreement**_ "Okay, sure I'll wait."

**((She ran off towards the village, but never returned. He wound up waiting for hours for her to return till he ran home to see if his father had seen her. He opened the doors to see his brother cleaning a bright shimmering crimson fluid off his sword.))**  
_**---Sasuke flashback end---**_

* * *

Sasuke _**looking out onto the lake says to himself**_ "You were planning on giving me something nice weren't you?"

**((He stares as the wind lightly blows across the water rippling it like a curtain in a window. Slightly and gently caressing it like feathers))**

* * *

**Demona:** _You know what I am so sick and tired of being chased and nearly mauled by every damn demon or alien to stinken dinosaurs._

**anime1lover:** _Let's just be quiet as we hide out in this closet hopefully they won't find us. Wait where's pretty?_

**((The distinct music from a favorite children's show could be heard emanating from down the hallway growing louder as it drew closer towards the door that blocked it from them in closet of the meeting room.))**

**Music:** _Go go power rangers you mighty morphing power rangers!!_

anime1lover: _Oh hell no it can't be..._

**Demona:** _Boss wouldn't...again_

**Sasuke:** _Oh shittake mushrooms..._

**Naruto:** _We're all going to die!!_

**anime1lover:** _How hell did you find us in here?_

**Sasuke:** _we came to the studio and all the lights were off then we saw Pretty run by screaming like a maniac..._

**Naruto:**_ Running like a demon right behind her was Amanda. Then the doors suddenly shut and locked behind us we knew it was him. Then we..._

**Sasuke:** _Started looking for a place to hide._

**Demona:** _Would you all shut the hell up...he's here!_ **((Closet door opens))**

**All:** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_ **(scream loudly like some women off some horror movie)**

_**()ENTERS()**_

**Kakashi:** (playing the power rangers soundtrack on his boom box Dedja Vu?) _Hi everyone what's wrong you guys look like you were expecting Jiggsaw off of Saw or something._

**anime1lover:** _We sorta were..._

**Jiggsaw:** _Who wants to play a game kiddies..._

**All:** _Oh sh--_ **(Transmission end)**

* * *

**_-(Author side Chat)-_**

**Anime1lover:** _Hey guys I hope you like the second installment of Sins of the Heart reedited. I sure did and I hope you like the reappearance of Jiggsaw and Amanda. See ya guys in chapter 3._


	3. Illusions and threats

Fanfic: Naruto

Date original made: February 8th, 2006

Date date redone: November 22, 2006

Disclaimer: As I said before and will say again read the first chapter.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Illusions and threats...

* * *

**Demona:** _We're back again and luckily most of us are still alive or in this recording room to do the story._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Yah we're currently hiding from Jiggsaw and his crazy sidekick Amanda._

**anime1lover:** _**(pushing heavy beyond all reason objects infront of the only door in that sound proof bombshelter recording booth)**_ _Which is funny enough the name of my best friend who's not as crazy as them, but pretty damn close._

_**--In another room not so protected--**_

**Sasuke:** _I hope to god we don't get killed._

**Naruto:** _Mommy..._

**Jiggsaw:** _Hello kiddies..._

**Sasuke:** _Oh shit..._

**Naruto:** _I pissed my pants...mommy!! _

_**--Boss's office--**_

**Boss:** _Thanks to the federal law of kill the imaginary boss you get fucked law. Jiggsaw has not killed me and will not, but none the less I have to be tortured by the one thing I hate..._

**Barbie:** _I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world I'm made of plastic it's fantastic you can brush my hair undresss me everywhere..._

**Amanda:** _Well since me and boss are currently torturing everyone you know and love from this story company I'll say it for them. Please read, review, or else I mean enjoy!! Or I'll gut ya like a fish and skull fuck ya._

* * *

**PART THREE:**** _Illusions and threats..._**

_**-With Itachi and Syami-**_

**((Itachi tried approaching her bed in her sleep only to be sent flying back by a jolt of electricty. He cursed under his breath then he said outloud, but softly like a whisper in the wind.))**

Itachi "Father how dare you keep such a powerful secret from me. You wanted your best friend a demon to live in peace along with his human wife and half-breed daughter. Soon she'll be my wife and the mother of my deadly demon children. So see father it was pointless."

**((He walks out to be greeted by a woman who looked pretty much like a woman version of Gara. She had long blood red hair, deep sand colored skin that was really soft, slim but strong built body. She even had a doll her back and some knives around her waist. She had earrings that were skulls. She had a necklace on that had the symbol for the village hidden in sand. She stood there starring at him before he said.))**

Itachi "What do you want Mori I mean Morgana Elizabeth."

Mori "Nothing except I don't think it's a bright idea marring that girl. She'll bring doom to us all."

Itachi **_hissing at her_** "This is my choice to make and my chance for power shut up."

Mori "Sorry I forget my place sometimes. I wonder how long can we keep her here until she finds away to break the seal for her demon form and escape from us. Because all she has to do to be able to get out of our magic moutain is break the seal above her heart. You made two seals one above her heart is to keep her here and the one on her side is from her father made to seal her demon form."

Itachi "That's is if she ever forgets."

**((Little did they know she was listening from the doorway. She silently crept towards her window, then she places her hand over her heart and breaks the seal. Not without great pain, then she goes for the one on her side that sealed her demon form. She hesitated at first, but the thought of seeing Sasuke again over powered her thoughts of pain. She broke it then in a cry of pain and agony she started transforming. She grew ten tiger cat tails, cat ears, whiskers, and claws. She leapt out the window just as Itachi, some fellow ninjas, and Mori all came running in.))**

Mori "Damnit! I'll go after her my Lord Itachi, be back as soon as possible."

Itachi "Let it be done go and hurry."

Mori "Sure thing."

**((She disappears...mean while...Syami in her demon form tore threw the forest rampaging at full speed ahead. She went through a village and completely destroyed it, but not the people for some odd reason. She finally reached the edges of the Konoha village. She had destroyed 12 villages all over the northern and western territories, none of the people of course, but this is her hope to throw them off her trail. It was night time now, Sasuke was still standing by the lake seeing how he had nothing to do all day except avoid girls. Syami came up behind him being undetected like she knew she could. Suddenly he turned around and it seemed like he noticed her instead he says.))**

Sasuke "Kakashi what are you doing?"

Kakashi **_sitting in the tree reading a ninja play boy magazine_** "Nothing just enjoying the view of a lovely lady behind this tree."

Sasuke "Lovely? Lady? Wait who's there?"

Kakashi _**jumping down and walking off**_ "I wonder where Naruto and Sakura are? I'm going to go find them and eat some ramen."

**((Syami didn't budge she was afraid, not knowing why. Well maybe it's because she was afraid he had forgotten her. Sasuke walked forward and held a kunai knife to her throat until he could see who it was. He stared at her in momentary shock before saying to her.))**

Sasuke "Syami...you're alive?" _**He hugs her without another word.**_

Syami "I came back...I'm sorry...it took so long I thought..."

Sasuke "I've never stopped thinking about you once. Where have you been all of this time? Did Itachi take you? Did he hurt you in anyway? Did he take your viriginity..."

Syami _**placing a finger on his lips to stop the constant flow of questions**_ "That doesn't matter what matters now is that I'm back right?"

Sasuke "Yah, but..."

Syami "Please not now. I just don't want to talk about it okay, at least not now...anyways. I've missed you so much...I was afraid while I was gone. I was a prisoner and I was all alone. Please take me home and let's just stay together. I promised you a loved day present guess what I have it now. I will be your love day present. So please just hold me and love me."

Sasuke _**blushing**_ "Yah...I love to do that. Thanks Syami may I ask you a question?

Syami "Sure what Sasuke?

Sasuke _**blushing even deeper**_ "Can I kiss you?"

Syami _**wondering why he's asking she's his betrothal**_ "Sure, why do you--..."

**((Before she could finish her sentece he kissed her fully on the mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Spying from a nearby tree was Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi.))**

Naruto _**whispering**_ "Ewwwwwwwwwww Sasuke kissy kissy gross."

Sakura _**hitting him on the head**_ "Oh shut up."

Hinata _**comforts Naruto who seems to be whinning**_ "Awww it's okay Naruto."

Kakashi _**sighing heavily**_ "I swear I live with ediots."

**((Mori trailed through the towns with some assassin ninjas with her. She went in search of clues for Syami's where abouts. Meanwhile Sasuke and Syami went to his apartments. He laid her sleeping body on his bead while he laid down beside her. He kissed her forhead while she curled up into a protective ball cuddeling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body while whispering into the moonlight night.))**

Sasuke "Itachi if you ever touch her again...I swear I will kill you. You can bet on that my dear brother. I wanted to kill you for so long..."

**((Unknowing to Sasuke, Syami had heard ever word he said. She had her eyes closed, but not her ears. She was now worried by his threat to Itachi. She knew Sasuke would go through with it. As much as he looked up to Itachi when they were younger. Sasuke was always trying to do better to get his parents to acknowledge him. What he didn't know was they did, they saw him as a more prosperous son than Itachi who Sasuke saw was being spoiled. How could things get so out of control...why?))**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

**((Sasuke woke up to see Syami cooking breakfast for him. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's except it was red, black, and blue with the hidden in the leaf symbol all over it. She smiled at him and brought him a bowl of morning rice with sugar and brown sugar on it, just the way he liked it.))**

Sasuke "My favorite wow thanks...wait don't..."

Syami "Don't tell your little minions about your nice side. No problem Mister Cool Dude. Oh yah you have mail and it's saying you have a group meeting with your team."

Sasuke **_finishes eating_** "Thanks oh yah you going to see your grandfather, Syami?"

Syami "I have to...I need to tell him I'm alive."

Sasuke _**hugging her**_ "Understandable I'll see you later then."

Syami _**smiling**_ "Yah you too."

* * *

**Demona:** _It seems we are still alive and Jiggsaw left us a note with well a pair of freshly cut balls._

**Naruto:** **_(whimpering in pain clutching groin)_**

**Demona:** _These yours?_

**Naruto:** _Good lord no, but it hurts no some guy lost his nuts!!_

**Sasuke:** _Ditto on that._

**anime1lover:** _I feel great pain right now..._

**Demona:** _Okay whatever anywho please read and reveiw...**(gets cut off)**_

**Amanda:** _Or else you'll get fucked!!_

**Demona: **_Funny that's what the letter says read and review or else you'll get fucked!!_


	4. Sins and pleasures

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: Febuary 15th, 2006 (did this on my birthday)

Date redone: November 22-23, 2006 (it's nearly 12:00 pm here so yah that's the reason for the date thing)

Disclaimer: I do not own it and never will.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Sins and pleasures...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _We're back again for another excitting chapter. _

**Sakura:** _Once they read I don't think they'll agree._

**Demona:** _Why's that?_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _You'll just have to wait and see Demona._

**Demona:** I'm not good at waiting.

**Boss:** _You're never good at anything really now get to work._

**anime1lover:** _Alright you heard the boss let's get to it. Please everyone read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART FOUR:** _**Sins and pleasures...**_

_**-with Kakashi-**_

**((Kakashi stood before the hokokage who told them that a demon had been released and it destroyed many of the villages it was the feared tiger demon. He told Kakashi he needed to get help from the one village that was banned from making any contact off its island. Kakashi took a boat leaving Iruka to care for his team while he went away. He left a note telling them he be back soon.))**

Naruto "So Iruka, Kakashi isn't here so wada we doing today?"

Iruka "Why we are going hiking."

Sakura "What no way! I am not hiking..."

**((They began hiking up the mountain later that dayk, Iruka who knew Syami was back told them to meet up later. As they climbed the mountain Hinata joined them up there to be with Naruto. (god she makes me giggle yet sick sometimes.) They argued the whole way because Sakura was trying to kill Naruto who was trying to challenge Sakura, who Hinata kept trying to stop both. It was an on going war trio.))**

Sasuke "So Syami glad to be back. Because I am I know that."

Syami _**smiling sweetly**_ "Why of course. It's always good to be back and free."

Sasuke **_kissing her cheek as they climbed_** "Good."

Syami _**blushing**_ "Oh goof ball."

Sasuke "Shut up."

Syami "Oooo sensitive."

_**-With Itachi-**_

**((Back at Itachi's base seven dark cloaked figures kneeled before him and awaited for him to say something.))**

Itachi "You may show yourselves you are at home remember."

**((All seven figures pulled down their hoods to reveal seven different people. The first one was a guy with long blood red hair with black bird tattoos all over his body. He had bright yellow eyes and very pale skin around his tattoos. He had a sinister smile on his face. Next to him was a woman with shoulder length hot pink hair with black and red tips. She had icy blue eyes and fair skin with purple stripes on her body like a tigers. She had a emotionless expression on her face. Beside her was a woman with yellow hair that was as uncontrollable like the lightning and on her body was covered with different types of snake jewelry wrapped around her neck, ankles, wrists, and waist. She had purple eyes and pale green skin.**

**Next to her was a guy with long spikey dark blue and blood red striped hair covering his body were lunar eclisps and wolf tattoos on his body. He had gray eyes and fair skin. Then on his side was a guy with medium length silver and blue striped hair. He had rabbit tattoos all over his body and lucky rabbit feet together as a necklace on his neck. He had pink eyes and light tan skin. Behind him was a woman with dark blue and brown hair. She had horns and the sign of water tattooed on her body. She had ocean blue eyes and pale white skin. On her left was the last person a guy with short ear length black and pink striped hair, coming off his head was a pony that went all the way down his back. He had bear tattoos all over his body and stitches with piercings too. He had dark green eyes and dark brown skin. They began giving off their names in the order the were positioned.))**

_**(match the names witht the tattoos)**_

1st guy "Blood falcon."

2nd woman "Ice tiger."

3rd woman "Electric snake."

4th guy "Lunar wolf."

5th guy "Mystic rabbit."

6th woman "Devil ocean."

7th guy "Bear evil."

All together "We are the seven sins."

Itachi "I am glad you came I need you to summon your troops we're going conquering. Let's start with an old friend of ours the village hidden in the jungle. Are you prepared to do your destiny?"

All "Yes Master Itachi we are prepared to fufill our mission in life."

Itachi "Good let's go then."

**((Meanwhile Mori was in the village hidden in the leaves she was disguised as a normal citizen while her assassin ninja's hid in the shadows. She walked along the streets until she bumped into Gaara who was carring his groceries home along with his team. Temari stood up picking up the mixed fruits and vegtables back into the bag. She dusted herself off then she said while helping Kankuro pick up the flavor powders and bread,))**

Temari "You could say excuse me Miss."

Mori _**about to cock an attitude stops herself and says**_ "Sorry I'm just clumsy is all my apologies."

Gaara _**senses she's odd says**_ "So where you heading in such a hurry?"

Mori _**feeling caught**_ "Just trying to get to lunch on time."

Gaara "Then be on your way, but try not to get into trouble."

Mori "I'll be sure to remember that. Bye and have a nice day."

Kankuro "Who the hell was the babe?"

Gaara "No wonder I can't push myself to call you my brother you act like a moron."

Temari "He does it because he cares."

Gaara "As if, he does it because he's stupid."

Kankuro "Yah right Gaara."

Gaara "I'm saying that because didn't you realize she's not around from here."

Temari "What? But she..."

Gaara "Because she looks like it. Well that's what we call a disguise."

Kankuro "Why do you think she's here then?"

Gaara "She must be looking for some one who I don't know and frankly don't care. But, I like foiling people's plans ecspecially people who are very attractive."

Kankuro _**starts tapping Gaara on the head lightly**_ "Is this the same Gaara who would kill me in seconds if I pissed him off even in the slightest."

Gaara _**gives him the stare that would knock an old timer dead**_ "Shut up."

Kankuro "Sure thing, let's get home I'm hungry."

Temari _**making a sarcastic face**_ "You always are Kankuro."

**((They walked off while Mori headed towards the market place near the plaza hoping to bump into Syami. She didn't see her in the plaza so she went towards the parks. She looked around having no luck until she look towards the lake. She spotted her in the arms of...Sasuke the younger brother of Itachi and the only other living member of their clan besides Itachi. She started hissing in her throat trying to contain her rage. She hated Sasuke almost as much as she hated Syami. She pulled out one her kunai knives and started walking towards them. Suddenly some one grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop. She turned to face that guy from before.))**

Mori "You..."

Gaara "Yah me. What are you doing?"

Mori "I am completing my mission move aside or die."

Gaara "How about a third option?"

Mori "A what--..."

**((Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her, she didn't know he did it, but he managed to put a sleeping potion in the form on lip balm on his lips when he kissed her. She collasped in his arms and he teleported them back to his house where she was tied to a chair and chained. Meanwhile Iruka and his three little hikers were hiking up a very steep and long mountain trail.))**

Naruto _**breathing hard while talking**_ "I swear...Master Iruka...the next time...you suggest any...thing...don't."

Iruka _**smiling**_ "Awwwwww it's not that bad is it?"

Sakura _**catching up along with Hinata**_ "This sucks major scrolls Master Iruka."

Hinata "Sir Iruka what was the point of this?"

Iruka "Absolutely none."

All 3 "What!"

Iruka "Except good exercise and relaxation."

* * *

**Demona:** _Wow another chapter completed and this time nothing extremely insane and or bizzarre happened._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _I don't know weather to be releived about that or scared of what will happen the next time could be far worse._

**Demona:** _How could it possible be any--**(gets cut off)**_

**anime1lover:** _She won't stop trying to rape me!!_

**Narutofemale:** _**(drunken too)**_ _aww but I wuv wou...nannymay-san_

**Demona:** _Oh well that answers that and I shall answer this read and review and see you next time. I have to go pry a female drunken Naruto off of anime-san._


	5. Journies worth traveling for

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: Febuary 23rd, 2006

Date redone: November 23, 2006

Diclaimer: It will be the same as the first four chapters it hasn't changed yet. I do not own Naruto though I wish I did I don't. So no flames, but review would be nice.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Journies woth traveling for...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _Yay I'm posting the next chapter with my special guest pooca!_

**Pooca:** _poo poo caaaaaaaaaa_

**Demona:** _Not that cursed vile thing again._

**Pooca:** _Pooo pooo!!_

**anime1lover:** _I agree spoil sport and big meany._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Let's just get started already before I kill someone._

**anime1lover:** _We still haven't found Sasuke and Naruto yet, where the bloody hell could they be?_

_**--In Jiggsaw's lab--**_

**Naruto:** _Are we going to die Sasuke?_

**Sasuke:** _I rather not think about it._

**Amanda:** _Yay I get to have fun with the ninja boys._

**Sasuke and Naruto:** _OH SHI--**(Transmission end)**_

**Jiggsaw:** _I'll say it since I took over their network. Read, review, or else...I mean enjoy kiddies._

* * *

**PART FIVE:** _**Journies worth traveling for...**_

_**-At the island with Kakashi- **_(we haven't heard from him in a while)

**((Kakashi walked down a path that followed tiki torches towards a village obviously. He had his pack on and his head band pulled up. He was admirring the jungle.))**

Kakashi "I haven't been here in years."

**((Suddenly two amazoness looking ninjas appeared out of no where surprising even Kakashi. One had long blond and black stripped hair with sun and moon tattoos all over her body. While the other one had medium length hot pink and ultra violet purple hair. Both had ocean blue eyes.))**

Kakashi "Hello Taijen and Aka."

Taijen _**sun and moon girl**_ "Hello Lord Kakashi."

Aka _**cotton candy girl I like to think lol**_ "Hello Lord Kakashi-san Ima so glad your back. So is Milady."

Kakashi _**starts walking with them**_ "How is she by the way?"

Aka "Thinking of you as always my Lord Kakashi-san."

Kakashi "That's good to hear and you guys don't have to act so formal towards me. What is going on lately?"

Taijen "We are worried now about the demon on the loose, Itachi, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru he is starting to plan things again. It doesn't bode well."

Aka "I'm worried for Milady she is getting sicker by the suns."

Kakashi _**worried**_ "By the days you say? That's not good has her eye sight improoved any?"

Aka _**looks sad**_ "No she still can't stand the light with out the bandages on her eyes. And when sun light touches them her eyes still bleed blood. I'm so worried for her Lord Kakashi-san what can we do?"

Kakashi _**patting her shoulder to comfort her**_ "Don't know, but let's hurry I want to see her. Okay Aka?"

Aka "Okay Lord Kakashi-san."

Taijen "She awaits you, after sending that letter she prepared for your coming."

Kakashi "I suppose she would."

Taijen "She still loves you deeply. It's what keeps her going."

Kakashi "Same with me. I'm glad I was finally allowed to come here again and see her."

**((They entered the village and the villagers imediately waved at Kakashi and smiled at him. Taijen and Aka walked him up to the main hut which was more like the main castle it was so huge. They entered the bolted door that was heavy which sealed out all light unless the door was open. Then they began to walk down the hallway until they stopped at a waiting room that was infront of two large double sealed doors. Sitting on the side was a girl with long golden blond and black striped hair with tattoos of tiger stripes and a rope that came off her back that looked like a tail, sitting beside her was a very large white snow tiger. Both imediately sat up when they saw the three enter the dimly lit room.))**

Taijen _**talking to the girl**_ "Raja can you and Temo open the door for us?"

Raja "Raja will do so, is this legendary Kakashi Lord?"

Aka "Yes and he is the one Milday awaits on. So please open up so we can show her Lord Kakashi-san."

Raja _**eyeing him**_ "Yes Milday Mikami awaits for him on her bed. She is resting, but is very much aware."

**((She opened it along with Temo and the lights in the waiting room went off. Kakashi walked in alone. Then they all closed the door behind him. He walked forward and there laying on the bed in the was a woman with long moonlight white hair and pale white skin and delicate, but strong figure. She had bandages all over her body on her legs, stomach, chest, arms, neck, and her eyes. She stirred slightly as she sat up and said.))**

Mikami _**reaching out for him with her hand**_ "Is that you Kakashi?

Kakashi _**sitting beside her taking a hold of her hand now**_ "Yah it's me after 19 long years I'm back."

* * *

**Demona:** _Well I guess where ever they are they're A-okay._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _I hope so._

**anime1lover:** _I just wonder why we were lucky and they weren't._

**Pooca:** _Poo poopoo caaaaaaaa_

**anime1lover:** _No way she wouldn't!!_

**Demona:** _What the rascle say?_

**anime1lover:** _That Amanda is raping them._

**Demona:** _Oh god that sucks wait where's Syami?_

_**--With Jiggsaw--**_

**Jiggsaw:** _Now now cut gently Syami you don't want your prey to forget the pain._

**Syami:** _And this will help me kill Sakura right?_

**Jiggsaw:** _Yes yes it will._

**Syami:** _Good good Sakura you will die for trying to steal my man._

**Amanda:** _You guys come back for the next chapter for now just read and review._


	6. Formailities and romancing

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 2nd, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: My disclaimer will not change so quit asking. Lol No flames, but reviews would be nice.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Formalities and romancing...

* * *

**Sasuke:** _We're back...**(falls over limply)**_

**Naruto:** _**(twitching as he came in)**_ _Yah...back..._

**anime1lover:** _What's with you guys?_

**Sasuke:** _We...ummm...got...ummmm...well...you see...we got...ummm.._

**Naruto:** _We got raped by that psyco bitch Amanda!!_

**Demona:** _Well that's putting it bluntly._

**Boss:** _Wow you're all alive I just got back from my retreat in the Bahamas._

**Demona:** _Can I kill him?_

**anime1lover:** _Just torture him it last longer._

**Demona:** _My pleasure come here bossy pants!!_

**Boss:** _Oh please no it's not my fault...hey now put those claws back up...hey watch it!! don't put them near those...oh shit...NOOOO_

**anime1lover:** _While boss gets his nads taken off I'll start the show. So please read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART SIX:** _**Formalities and romancing...**_

**((Coming into the Konoha village was a traveling water dancers from the village hidden in the waves. It stopped at the main gate and showed their passes then it came in and parked. Two teens popped out one had long wave light blue hair and teal blue eyes it was a girl. The other had long straight navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes. The girl was named Aquatica and the boy her brother was named Ryu or Aquarius as he is usually known as.))**

Aquatica "Hey brother what shall we do till the preformances tonight?"

Ryu "I want to go explore the town." _**pulls on a dark brown cape to conceal his fancy cloths then puts on a red beanie hat.**_ "I'll see ya later."

Aquatica "Hey take care brother, oh pooy now I'm lonely aww this sucks." _**she pouts for a little bit then goes walking around town she soon bumps inot Neji Hyuga and his gang Tenten and Rock Lee.**_

Neji "Watch it..." _**stops when he sees the innocent look in her eyes and expression**_ "Look just be more careful next time."

Aquatica "Okay thank you so much." _**smiles and gives him a swift kiss on the lips then goes skipping along**_

**((After she had gone away Tenten goes to pick up his book only to see him in utter shock and blushing. She goes forward and gently taps him on the head he doesn't budge.))**

Lee "What should we do Tenten?"

Tenten "Leave him here this is funny."

**((They walk off while finally Ryu who was walking around bumps into the rather tired Sakura, then Hinata, followed by Naruto, and last Iruka. He looks at them oddly then realizing Sakura's boobs were starting to press into his chest he sits her down. Iruka caught up smiling then he notices Ryu and says.))**

Iruka "Hey aren't you Aquarius from the water dancers carnival show?"

Ryu _**stuttering because he was hopping no one would regonize him**_ "yah I am."

Iruka "Anyway can you help me carry them to my house?"

Ryu _**grabbing both girls**_ "yah, so what were you doing that got them so dead ass tired."

Iruka "Moutain climbing."

Ryu "That shouldn't be too tough."

Iruka "Not using any ninjitsu and climbing all 8 moutains back up and down."

Ryu "Shit..."

Iruka "Yep." _**smiling proudly**_

**((They talked for awhile meanwhile Syami and Sasuke were well let's just get over there. They were skinny dipping in the lake behind her castle. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while he has his around her waist. Then where kissing when they paused for a second for Syami to say.))**

Syami "There is something I want to tell you so badly...but I fear the end results."

Sasuke "I fear my brother taking you away from me. That bastard kills my family then he takes you for his own when I love you and you love me...I hate him!"

Syami _**comfortingly touches his right cheek with her left hand**_ "It's okay I understand...I'll protect you."

Sasuke _**gently laying her down on the side**_ "That's my job Syami didn't you know that? I mean after all I'm going to be your future husband soon." _**he kisses her passionately**_

_**-Meanwhile with Mori-**_

**((When Mori came to she saw she was tied up and in a room with Gaara and well just him. She tried to move but for some odd reason she had no strenght what so ever. She weakly coughs and Gaara who seemed pretty much asleep shot his eyes wide open. He looks at her then he goes into the kitchen seconds later he comes out with some ramen noodles and salad. He sets them on a tv tray table befor her along with a cup of tea. Then he says while sitting in front of her.))**

Gaara "Glad you're okay."

Mori "Can't believe you kissed me just to knock me out."

Gaara "That's was well, nothing never mind point is what are you up to?"

Mori "None of your god damn bussiness you vermine."

Gaara _**sarcasticlly**_ "You sure have a nasty tongue."

Mori "Oh shut it ass hole."

Gaara "Well when you decide to calm down and be somewhat polite I'll be back."

Mori "Damn you Gaara of the sand!"

Gaara _**walking out of the room**_ "Yep damn me, I'm one hell of a pain in the ass."

_**-Back with stand still Neji-**_

**((Aquatica was walking back that way when she saw him still standing there in his hand a bouquet and a teddy bear that was blue along with a note. Tenten and Lee hid behind a tree watching them. Aquatica looks at him and says.))**

Aquatica "Are you okay?"

Neji _**unfreezing**_ "Huh? uh yah...oh shit it's you!"

Aquatica _**looking hurt**_ "Do you not want me here."

Neji _**seeing the stuff in his hand**_ "No sorry you just spooked me is all would you..." glaring towards Tenten and Lee "Would you like to go out with me before your preformances?"

Aquatica _**smiling brightly**_ "I would love to."

Neji "My name is Neji Hyuga by the way."

Aquatica "My name is Aquatica Waves and it's a pleasure to meet you Neji."

**((She looped her arm in his and they began walking downt he side walk. While Tenten and Rock Lee laughed lightly before leaving the bush to head back home.))**

_**-With Iruka, Ryu, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata-**_

**((All three kids woke up in three different areas all came drifting into the dinning area to see Iruka talking to Ryu who Naruto for some odd unknown reason recgonizes him imediately.)**)

Naruto _**shaking his finger at Ryu**_ "You're Aquarius from the water dancers who has like an ultra cute sister named Aquatica!"

Ryu _**rubbing the back of his head embarassed**_ "Yah that's me, but in public I call myself Ryu what's all of your names?"

Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokokage!"

Sakura _**hitting Naruto on the head knocking him to the ground**_ "My name is Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you."

Hinata _**shyly but not the same way she is around Naruto just timid towards Ryu**_ "My...my name is Hinata Hyuga...nice to meet you as well."

Ryu "Well I'm glad to meet you all too."

_**-With Kakashi-**_

**((Kakashi held Mikami were tired after well making love and talking. He held her in his arms closely smiling. He missed her for so long it was almost like a dream to have her back. Flaws, perfections, and all, he had missed it all greatly. Come on 19 years would do this to any other person male or female for the one they loved. He took his left hand that was on her waist and moved it towards her face. He gently pushed stray strands of hair out of her face. He loved how she looked so delicate when sleeping, but so strong when awake. He caressed her cheek gently as her breaths were low and sweet making her chest rise and fall gently. Her breathing was so quiet you had to lean in to hear it. He took his left hand from her face and ran it all over her scars which covered her body. These were marks of punishment from herself and her father. Who originally released the demons onto the world. He was executed for that and she was beaten up for it. Then a forbidden cursejitsu was placed upon her the bleeding eyes jitsu. If she ever saw the light of day she would bleed from her eyes and get sick and cough up blood till she died. That's why she wears bandages over her eyes when she goes out. She acts so strong so her people have strength to rely on, but secretly she has none for herself. He knew that about her since they met so long ago he knew everything about her and still did even now. Finally as sleep began to draw him into it's comfort zone he whispers out to her.))**

Kakashi "I will always protect you my Mikami..."

* * *

**Demona:** _Well we've made it through yet another chapter of Sins of the Heart._

**anime1lover:** _Trust me there are plenty more to come._

**Boss:** _I feel so pretty and witty and gay!!_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** (watching him dance) _I'm never going to get tired of watching this._

**Sasuke:** _Me neither it's so fun._

**anime1lover:** _Well I'm going to go join them and watch as Boss tries to regain his mannity I mean manlyness. So see ya next time and remember read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *


	7. Plots and loss

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 11th, 2006

Date redone: November 23, 2006

Disclaimer: It still hasn't changed people. Lol

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Plots and loss...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _It seems everyone has gone out for the day except me, Boss, and elmo._

**Elmo:** _yahhahahaha_ _**(laughs all elmo like)**_

**Boss:** _I'm going to kill the little red f--ker_

**Elmo:** _But Elmo loves you hahahahaha_

**anime1lover:** _Okay while my Boss plans the slaughter of Elmo I'll get this over with. Please read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART SEVEN:** _**Plots and loss...  
**_

_**-Somewhere deep below the streets in the Konoha village-**_

**((Someone in an abandoned lower ground house sat in a throne room laughing sinisterly as he wrapped his long snake like tongue around a kunai knife and threw it at a picture infront of him. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door he wrapped his tongue around the handle and turned the handle opening the door. It opened to reveal Devil ocean! She walked in along with Lunar Wolf and Mystic Rabbit. They all walked in then shutting the door behind them lined up in a row and bowed. Devil Ocean was the first to step forward to speak first.))**

Devil "My lord as we thought it is true Itachi is trying to get the treasure for himself."

Orochimaru _**pouring a drink into his mouth with his tongue**_ "So I can tell, what news on Syami?"

Mystic "Well from what I heard she's gone back to her boytoy, ya know Sa..."

**((A kunai knife flew past his face nicking it on the side as it hit the picture behind him it was of Sasuke and it hit him in the heart. Mystic checks to see if he's sitll alive while Orochimaru glares at it for a few seconds then he says while smiling evily.))**

Orochimaru "If I know my little cursesed boy like I know I do, he hasn't fully claimed her, because he's too afraid...too afraid of himself. He wants to but he fears hurting her more than he fears Itachi. But I will make him fear something far worse loosing that which is most precious to him...Syami!"

Lunar "Brilliant sir! I highly aproove."

Orochimaru "Bring me my princess now!" _**eyes glowed demoniclly**_

Devil "It shall be done My lord." _**salutes him**_

Mystic "We're hopping right on it yo Me Lord." _**salutes as well**_

Lunar "As always it is you I obey the comands of." _**bows**_

**((The disappeared in an instant after that to only reappear seconds later in a tree by the hotsprings hotel Syami and Sasuke were staying in. Udectected at first the watched Syami who was training in the garden Sasuke on the other hand was asleep. She suddenly sensed she was no longer alone so she said while spinning around ant throwing three kunai knives at the tree.))**

Syami "I guess practice time is over time for live on training!"

**((Devil Ocean and the others all came jumping out of the tree dodging the kunai knives aimed at them. They surrounded her from three sides. Devil Ocean places her hands on her hips then says.))**

Devil "It's time for you to open the treasure for our Master..."

Syami "Orochimaru I know and the answer is hell no."

Mystic _**running towards her**_ "Look bitch we can do this the hard way or the easy way I don't give a damn which, but either way you're coming with us Chicky."

Syami _**kicking him in the balls**_ "I said hell no."

**((Syami tries running to Sasuke only toget knocked in the stomach by Lunar Wolf. She faints into his arms as the air he knocked out of her escaped her lungs. They disappeared just as Sasuke came running out horror struck and pale. He saw the ground was disturbed and he knew what had happened. He fell to his knees weakly and began to cry for the first time in many years.))**

Sasuke "Syami!"

* * *

**Elmo:** _Why do you want to kill Elmo...Elmo has been good to you...Elmo loves you..._

**Boss:** _You see I hate Elmo...Elmo is a major pain in my ass...Elmo needs to shut the hell up._

**anime1lover:** _Well time to wrap this up thanks for stopping by and hope to see ya again real soon. But for now read, review, and as always enjoy!!_


	8. Lust and vows

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 15th, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: I tell ya read the first few diclaimers and you'll see what I think. lol

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Lust and vows...

Note: There will be notations of nudity if you do not like that then go read Mary had a little lamb. If you dig then read. Pretty much if don't have the maturity to read this then don't, but if you are mature enough to read it then go ahead and read on.

* * *

**Demona:** _Back from vacation and yah by the way Happy Thanks Giving!!_

**anime1lover:** _You too Happy Thanks giving!!_ _**(Walks across the studio meeting room by the mantle that had a new animal head on it that was red)**_

**Boss:** _Back to work guys we need to make up time lost by you guys._

**Demona:** _I can't believe he's and is that Elmo's head above the mantle?_

**anime1lover:** _Yep it is Boss went hunting for Elmo instead of turkey. We had take out that night._

**Demona:** _Okay sounds good._

**Boss:** _To work now!!_

**anime1lover:** _Well Happy Thanks Giving everyone. So please read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART EIGHT:** _**Lust and vows...**_

_**-With Syami-**_

**((Syami woke up on a large bed with silk plus satin sheets and pillows. Another thing she noticed was she was in her birthday suit, precisely she was nude. She shrieked alittle when she felt something slither near her feet. She soon realized it was snakes. She backed up into the bed head bored and covered herself with the sheets. She was shaking with fear because she had looked down at her lower stomach her demon seal was back on, but it had a seal protecting it. She knew then she was a prisoner of him... She clutched the sheets tightly around her chest hoping for some sign of help or good omen. All she got was the bone chilling fear of some one else in the room and the stomach turning snakes all over the place. Suddenly she felt the beds weight shift as something climbed onto the bed and began making its' way towards her. Her breath became rapid and short when the sheets were so roughly jerked from her grasp. She gasped when she felt the cold air touch her body. The hair on her skin and goosebumps started popping up all over her body. She felt a long slimey tongue start licking from her right side all the way up to her left cheek. She turned her head to meet the gaze of...Orochimaru!))**

_**-With Sasuke-**_

Iruka "She's been kidnapped, by whom!"

Sasuke _**pounding his fists into a near by tree from him **_"Damnit!! Damnit...why couldn't I protect her."

Naruto "He won't say aword, other than I will kill them all!"

Sakura "I'm so worried this isn't like Sasuke to loose his cool, does that mean he knows who has her."

Ryu "Most definately if it's so bad it's silenced even him then it must be."

Hinata _**shaking sadly**_ "Poor...poor...Sasuke."

Naruto "Damnit! We have to help him, I'll be one to help you got it! Who's with me?"

Ryu "We'll need more people than this."

Neji _**walking over**_ "May we help?"

**((Aquatica holding Neji's hand and waving sincerly as they walked over to him.))**

Ryu "Sister you should..."

Aquatica _**silencing him**_ "No brother, just because I'm the daughter of the Mizukage from our lands, a ninja, a water dancer, and a girl. Doesn't mean I can not fight. I have talent, I have skill, I have heart, and the strength of mother before she died to save me."

Ryu _**smiling in defeat**_ "Okay Aquatica, but your on my watch."

Neji "And mine as well."

Rock Lee "Sakura! Everyone! We want to help too."

Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and other ninjas as well.

Iruka _**seeing Hokagae and Tusunade.**_ "Hello! Everyone this will be great now that we..."

"BOOM!"

**((Everyone looked up to see Blood Falcon throwing blood kunai bombs. Ice Tiger came following up throwing ice spears. Bear Evil had a pack of wild and twisted deformed bears that were thirsty for blood! Finally Electric snake was lashing out with thunder bolts and a electric whip. Everyone jumped back to dodge the blows, while Hokagae called out.))**

Hokagae "Get my grandson Konomaru and all other citizens into the strong hold. Stay there till you hear from one our ninjas other wise." _**he instructed some anbu ninjas that took off quickly with out hesitation**_

Sasuke _**was frozen not litterally**_ "Syami...just like before everyone dies and I...I...loose you..."

Ino _**running towards him**_ "Sasuke watch out!"

Sasuke _**standing up zombie like**_ "I want to die and wait for you there...I've lost you...again...why"

Ice Tiger "You're nothing like Master Itachi you pathetic whine bag. You're an ass of a looser!"

**((She charged towards him forming an ice spear in her hand, then shot it at him. Suddenly in split seconds Ino, was infront of him coughing up blood and crying.))**

Ino _**placing her right hand on Sasuke, while the left held the ice spear that was through her stomach**_ "You idiot! You going to die and leave Syami behind...I loved you...and I lost you to her, but I won't loose you to death! Now you better live damnit! and go save Syami you hear me!"

Sasuke _**sitting in total shock**_ "Oh Ino no...I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking...I won't give up for you and for everyone else. Most of all I won't give up on Syami!"

Ino _**resting in his lap**_ "Good...now I can sleep...sounds so good don't it...I'm so tiredcough cough...I'll see ya pretty boy." she closed her eyes and stopped breathing finally. Her expression was peaceful.

**((Sasuke started crying when suddenly they all heard aloud scream more like a roar. Blood Falcon who was fighting Chouji was tossed defeated more like wounded badly onto the ground. Chouji stepped forward towards Ice Tiger and said while pointing a demonic finger at her.))**

Chouji "You..."

Ice Tiger _**laughing**_ "What pissed off because you lost your doughnut piggy?"

Chouji _**suddenly clear blue smoke started swirlding around him that got darker by seconds**_ "No bitch you killed then only person who didn't call me fat, who treated me nicely for the most part, and was the only person I loved! She said that if I put my mind to it that one day I will totally metamorph into something that will make everyone proud including her. That day is now."

**((The smoke formed a pod around him completely concealing him then seconds later...boom! He emerged totally metamorphed. He was lean, well built, and had butterfly wings. They were glowing blue and white while his eyes were completely silver. He stepped forward towards Ice Tiger who seemed somewhat scared by him.))  
**

* * *

**Demona: **_Well it seems we've completed yet another episode._

**anime1lover:** _Yah the 8th one to be precise._

**Boss:** _Oh joy now come on we're closing up Saw 3 is about to begin._

**anime1lover:** _Yah well ya heard him. So see ya later come back soon. Please red, review, and as always enjoy!!_


	9. Violation meets determination

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 17th, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish oh I wish I did.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Violation meets determination...

Note: It will get really deep in this chapter the mention of slight rape will be there and deep descriptions of nudity.

* * *

**Demona:** _Wow we just keep making more and more episodes for this story._

**anime1lover:** _I am so talented and you all know it so praise me you fools!!_

**Demona:** _How about I kill you instead._

**anime1lover:** _Just praise me once in awhile and I'll be good._

**Boss:** _I'll be good once you guys start the story already._

**anime1lover:** _Eeep!! Okay you heard the boss. So please people read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

_**PART NINE:**_ _**Violation meets determination...**_

_**-With Syami-**_

**((She jerked her face away only to be pushed down onto the bed hard. She knew it was him definately when he said;))**

Orochimaru "Hello Syami my pet, remember me?" _**he said licking her neck again**_

Syami _**almost hurling**_ "How can I forget a face like yours, one that makes my very soul want to hurl."

**((He snickered at her as he began chaining her down from every corner on the bed. It only gave her room to move around on the bed and that was all. He chained her ankels, wrists, and neck then he starred at her twistedly, lustfully, demoniclly. Syami could only glare at him hatefully, but that only caused him to laugh then he said;))**

Orochimaru "I love it when you glare at me, it's like a cat hissing befor the trapper catches it. Your my little kitten, my little toy, my treasure."

Syami _**spitting on his face**_ "Oh shut up you vile snake."

**((Orochimaru slapped her hard across the face silencing her instantly, but then he laughed lightly again and said as he began licking her all over.))**

Orochimaru "Your mine now and forever and once I have drained all that I need from your oh so lovely Sasuke I'll have enough power to..."

**((He licked the seal he had made by her demon seal which for some odd reason was making the seal in between her breast glow. That was the seal to the demon world where unimaginable treasures and power were. She squirrmed violently underneath him rubbing very hard against the shackels. She wanted to hurl, she wanted to scream, cry, anything to make him go away...but knew deep down inside that it was useless. He spoke again as he lifted his gaze to hers stroking her hair and chest ever so tenderly to Syami ever so torturingly. His left hand roamed up to her to right breast and began stroking it caressing the nipple inbetween his fingers. He watched as she was turning pale and on the verge of blacking out.))**

Orochimaru "...open the gate. You know the birthplace of your father Hiroysho the tiger demon. Also I will make you my bride so that the gate will be under my control. No one will ever..."

**((He kissed her forcefully on the mouth as his hands roamed her body agan stopping just above her womanhood. In one quick fluid merciless motion he stuck two of his fingers inside of her making her cry and scream in pure pain and terror. She laid there on the bed shivering slightly while incomplete utter shock and on the verge of throwing up in his mouth. Suddenly there was a knock at the main door outside his bedroom door. He got up snicker at her shivering body befor leaving the room, shutting the dorr and locking it. She got up and crawled to the side of the bed there she leaned over and barfed then began coughing. She laid back down on the bed, curled up into a ball underneath the sheets, then she began sobbing heavily to herself. While crying she paused only for a moment to say;))**

Syami "Oh god, Sasuke help me...please help me." _**she began crying again**_

_**--With Kakashi--**_

Kakashi _**getting dressed since it was the next morning**_ "Hey Mikami, is the medichine that I brought you helping you?"

Mikami _**coming out of the bathroom bandaging her eyes**_ "Yes, I feel almost good as new."

Kakashi **_kissing her forehead_** "Good, by the way remember what I said?"

Mikami "You need my help stopping Itachi as well as Orochimaru who you fear may be after Syami as well."

Kakashi "Yes."

Mikami "I know, but I'm not so sure, I have little information on those two and their helpers. It leaves me and my ninjas at a disadvantage. I need to know everything that has happened since the releasing of the ninetail fox demon and the three tail tiger demon."

Kakashi "I know that's why I brought all the files so that you can read them for yourself. Nothing has been taken out or edited."

Mikami "I know your word is true, you've never lied to me once."

Kakashi "I plan to keep it that way."

Mikami "Well while you go out and eat. I will get dressed and begin reading the files."

Kakashi _**smiling**_ "Okay see you later take care and be well."

Mikami _**flicking his forehead**_ "I will don't worry now go relax a little."

_**--with the others at the Konoha village--**_

**((As Chouji stood before a very well in shock Ice Tiger, Electric Snake and Bear Evil fought Naruto, Iruka, Sakura, Ryu, Aquatica, and the others. Sasuke respectfully sets Ino's body down and goes to help Chouji when Suddenly Blood Falcon popped up behind him and knocked him to the ground.))**

Sasuke "Cheap shot bastard."

Blood "Kiss my ass wimp, now stand up and fight me."

Sasuke "You called and I answered."

**((They began fighting when suddenly Chouji charged at Ice Tiger. She stepped back wards and tripped she causing her to fall onto her back. Chouji came down for a ground and final attack.))**

Sakura _**let out a blood curteling scream**_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

**((Ice Tiger had gotten Chouji with an ice spear through his heart, but he got her as well with his arm sticking out her back holding her heart. Electric snake took that moment to attack she used her electric whip on Sakura's back then wrapped it around her body to shock her more painfully. The whip was around Sakura's body so tightly she was bleeding where it pressed against her. Ryu in shock punched Electric snake right in the kisser knocking her to the ground. She quickly jumped back. Bear Evil came up behind Naruto and was about to get him when Hinata got in the way. He cut her across the back making her bleed as she fell to the ground. Naruto well got pissed off and was angry way too hastily when Electric snake came up behind him and pinned him from behind. Bear Evil was about to gut him when Iruka got in the way and was stabbed right through the back.))**

Naruto "Iruka-sensie!"

Iruka _**on Bear evil's claws**_ "Naruto keep going for that goal...one day I know it..." _**coughing up blood**_ "..you'll be Hokagae."

* * *

**Demona:** _Well let's wrap this up I'm hungry and there's a buffet of Japanese assorted food calling my name._

**anime1lover:** _Me too let's go._

**Boss:** _For the sake of hunger and because I am the very very awesome and sexy boss. I say please read, review, and see you next time. Also enjoy!!_


	10. Prisoners and murderers

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 20th, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own it quit pointing fingers at me. Lol

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Prisoners and murderers...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _Wow it's the tenth episode of..._

**All:** _Sins of the Heart Naruto!!_

**Demona:** _We've made progress even with the random pop ups of scary and frightening people._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Man there were a tons of those._

**Sasuke:** _Barney the purple dianosour._

**Naruto:** _Jiggsaw_

**Sakura:** _Amanda_

**Boss:** _Elmo._

**anime1lover:** _That just prooves we attract the nightmares and freaks. Well anyway people please read, review, and as always enjoy!! _

* * *

**PART TEN:** _**Prisoners and murderers...**_

**((Naruto holding a very badly wounded Hinata looked over as his former Sensie fell to the ground lifeless. Bear Evil only smiled as he licked his claws cleaned. Naruto was furious and it showed, but he looked around as more ninjas fell to the ground dead or close to it. Ryu was holding a very motionless, but not dead Sakura. While Neji who looked like Freddy Kruger took a crack at him was sheilding Aquatica who a ice spear stuck through her leg and gashes all over her body. Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru were all knocked unconcious against a wall. Hokage stood protecting some wounded ninjas that couldn't move, but were concious.))**

Blood "Well I have to say you guys are beaten. Surrender or we'll kill the kiddies who are in the holding cell full of explosives."

Sasuke _**wounded and was about to strike**_ "Why you slimey little bastard..."

Blood "Ah ah ah I wouldn't do anything if I were you. We just wanna know where Syami is and that's all."

Electric "We'll take Sasuke since he's the boytoy and Hokage since he's her old gramps."

Bear "Sounds good to me. Come on you two."

Electric "We wouldn't want to hurt anyone else that's already hurt. They might die from the shock."

Sasuke "Fine take me."

Hokage "If it will spear the lives of the others I am yours."

Blood "Good no problems from the gramps or the brat."

Sasuke "Grrrrr."

**((They took them into the Hokagae's office and had them stand. Blood Falcon stood before them while the others were outside. Blood suddenly says as he closed the blinds.))**

Blood "So where is she?"

Sasuke _**thinking to himself**_ 'Well that's what I would like to know.'

Hokage "She isn't here obviously now is she?"

Blood "Don't coy with me gramps I wouldn't want to kill ya."

Sasuke "Damnit your guys came and took her days ago! You tell me where she is or else I'm gonna..."

Blood _**getting right in his face**_ "Ya gonna what? Kill me, really now...how?"

Hokage "Leave the boy alone she's hiding up in the moutains in cabin. I told her to go there."

Sasuke _**thinking to himself again**_ _'he looks like he's telling the truth, but he's not she was kidnapped'_

Blood "Now gramps why didn't ya tell me that before. Do ya love pissing me off. Well as punishment ya have to die. I'm sorry no alternative."

**((Blood sticks his two fingers on his right hand into Hokage's eyes. Then he pulls them out and suddenly as if a bomb was planted in his head and that was a trigger...his head exploded. Sasuke froze in utter fear and disgust as Blood licked the blood off his face while smiling.))**

Sasuke "You...you monster!"

Blood "I know isn't it cool?"

Gaara _**out of no where**_ "Depends what your meaning is versus our is."

Outside Mori, Temari, and Kankuro helped the others after sending Electric and Bear running for the hills.

Mori "I guess my master really doesn't care for me. He never sent anyone looking for me."

Temari "Gaara cares for you. That's why he hasn't killed you or turned you in."

Mori "I know and I'm thankful."

Ryu "The doctors are helping everyone so this is covered."

Neji _**limping**_ "I'm sorry Ryu I wasn't able to protect your sister very well."

Ryu "No I'm sorry, I didn't have faith in her. I guess it's a miracle she's even still alive. I'm thankful for that you did your best and that's all that can be helped and asked for."

Neji "Thanks."

_**--with Blood, Sasuke, and Gaara--**_

Gaara "I leave if I were you. Your friends already have."

Blood _**hissing**_ "We'll get you for this."

**((He vanishes instantly causing Sasuke to faint to the floor.))**

Gaara "That is not what I expected from you Sasuke, but oh well now I have to carry your heavy ass to a medical bay."

_**--With Syami--**_

**((She woke up 10 hours later groaning from her sore abdomen and stomach. She did at least hurl a couple times and he touched her down there. She could still picture every place he touched and every word he spoke. She sat up in discomfort as she began scanning the room. She needed to get out of here, but how...her demon seal was back on and was protected by a seal she couldn't break. Ontop of that she's chained down...she sadly never learned to how to break metal. She looked outside at the cloudy day sky. She sighed heavily to herself as she said.))**

Syami "I'm so sorry Sasuke I can't escape this time."

* * *

**Demona:** _Well it's official we've lived an entire episode with out being tortured or emotional scar._

**anime1lover:** _Don't jinx it something might happen next time._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _remember the last time you said that._

**anime1lover:** _I still can't believe he had enough chakara to pull that off and still chase me. I still hate you Naruto!!_

**Naruto:** _Haven't I said sorry enough yet?_

**Demona:** _Oh that yah okay were officially screwed._

**anime1lover:** _Anywho while we pray for good luck we hope to see you next time. Don't forget to read, review, and as always enjoy!!_


	11. Plans and swears

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 26th, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: It still hasn't changed yet. Lol

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Plans and swears...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _And we're back with another excitting episode of Naruto Sins of the Heart._

**Demona:** _I have this bad feeling something really bad is going to happen._

**Brittany Spears:** _Like ooops I randomly appeared again!!_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Run fuckers!! run the whore is on the loose. I repeat the whore is on the loose. Go to imediate bunker shelters now!!_

**Boss:** _Geezos who let this witch in?_

**Brittany Spears:** _Hey I'm like rich, popular, and people love me. Worship me you pathetic fools._

**Demona:** _Okay I am so going to kill her and no one can stop me._

**anime1lover:** _Okay while Demona has her sport killing off the popstar I'll get this over with please read, review, and..._

**Brittany Spears:** _Get this damn cat away from me like now!! I'm rich love me._

**anime1lover:** _and enjoy!! I think I'll go help Demona._

* * *

**PART ELEVEN:** _**Plans and swears...**_

_**--With Kakashi and Mikami--**_

Mikami "I understand them now."

Kakashi _**drinking some honey green tea**_ "You do?"

Mikami "Yes, Itachi wants her for love and power. Orochimaru wants her for pleasure and the ultimate power."

Kakashi _**dropping his cup of tea**_ "You don't mean..."

Mikami "The demon gate where Syami's father and the nine tail demon originated."

Kakashi "So they both want her, but who will end up with her?"

Mikami "Hopefully neither."

Kakashi "Are you ninjas ready to leave?"

Mikami "Yes I told them to await for us at the docks and we arrive prepare to launch on site."

Kakashi "Don't want to waste any time?"

Mikami "From what I understand on the situation, we don't have anytime to waste."

Kakashi _**nodding seriously in agreement**_ "I understand let's get going then."

_**--With Syami--**_

Syami _**being given a bath by some maids**_ "I hate Orochimaru and I hate Itachi...bastards to the ends."

Orochimaru _**walking signals the maids away**_ "Hello my dear."

**((His long tongue wraps around her neck freezing her in place. He licks a long trail down her back across her stomach up to her ears caressing her mouth and finally around both breast. He finallly stopped when Syami was hissing at him he looked at her curiously then said;))**

Orochimaru "What's wrong don't like it?" _**he said as her touched her cheek, she jerked her face away making him laugh**_

Syami "If I could put into words how much I want this over, I have to say I rather puke and eat my barf back up 100 no 1,000 times than spend another moment with you. You sick twisted egotistic bastard pig!"

**((He slaps her hard knocking her out of the tub. She could only spit up the blood she loss from bitting her lip on impact. He pushed her down to the ground and while taking off his shirt she dug her nails into his arms trying to get him to let go. He didn't even wince finally half way naked he laid his chest on her and said;))**

Orochimaru "The future bride of chaos shouldn't be so pushy, you should relax and love the idea."

Syami _**looking at him like 'what the hell you insane freak?'**_

Orochimaru _**seeing the expression on her face**_ "If you must know, I'm quite insane and I love it!" _**he said excitedly while grinning devishly**_

**((He began grinding his hips into her body her legs spread on either side of him. She wanted so badly to stab him just once okay a good couple hundred times. He took both her wrists into his right hand and pinned them down above her head. Then his left hand was left to roam her body cutting at it slightly with his claws. Then with amazing ability he stretched his hand while keeping her in place and began to take off his pants. She had to get him off before he finished her off and made her his. She did not want him inside of her that was solely for Sasuke and she would make for sure of that, but how.))**

_**--With Sasuke and the others--**_

Sasuke "I can't believe Ino, Hokage, Chouji, and Iruka-sensie are..."

Ryu "They did though, but for a good cause, even though we wish other wise, it happened and that's all. We can be sad, but we mustn't loose focus of what we are doing."

Neji "Yah, we still have to save Syami and stop your brother Sasuke."

Sasuke _**snapping**_ "I will never call that monster my brother ever again...not after what he did to Syami. How he tortured her and murdered my family all to get her!"

Naruto _**silent**_

Hinata _**sitting weakly in a chair**_ "Sasuke...we're so...so very sorry for you that's why we want to...help."

Sasuke _**calming down**_ "Yah, I know and thanks, sorry for snapping Neji."

Neji "No biggy I'm still standing and my pride is intact."

Tsunade "Well I hope you are all ready to go on a mission we must go get Syami, Kakashi will arive some point soon, no clue when, but soon. I recieved air mail from him earlier this morning."

Rock Lee "I hope we can stop them...before you know Orochimaru tries to open the gate."

Tenten "He'll need the keys, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha the demon keys to the demon gate."

Sasuke _**surprised**_ "How do you know all this?"

Gaara _**out of nowhere**_ "She read the notes along with me, Mori, and Temari."

Mori "By the way, Itachi my former master he will most likely go in search of Syami now. His first guess will be to come here, but then again now that we know Orochimaru is in on this, he might go to him first."

Sasuke "Where is Orochimaru?"

Mori "No one knows, except Orochimaru's loyal dogs."

Neji "That hurts our chances in finding him before Itachi."

Naruto "DAMNIT!"

Hinata _**touching his arm gently**_ "Naruto..."

Naruto "I want to find Syami for Sasuke she means the world to him and I know what it means to really care for some one and loose them. I don't want Sasuke to looser her permently like I lose some one who was like a father to me." _**he clenched his fists tightly**_

Sasuke "Dobe thanks your still a complete and utter moron, but at least you've got heart."

Naruto "Wow Sasuke gave me the first compliment in his life."

Sasuke "If you're going to be sarcastic it will be your last."

Naruto _**waving hands patheticly**_ "No I'm thankful."

**((They all lightly laughed then went home after agreeing to hold a meeting the next morning. Mori and Gaara went to their inn they were staying in for the while and closed the door then locked it. Mori went into the bathroom to take a shower. She even locked the door and windows tightly shut, and yet...Gaara found away in. She stood there in the warm steaming water running over her body in a shocked manner. She was blushing deep red like her hair and was looking at him straight in the eyes. She was covering herself as best as she could even though it wasn't working. He was naked like she was except for his boxers.(wait why is he wearing boxers in the shower? Lol) He suddenly stepped forward, she didn't budge as he wrapped her arms around her and hugged her lovingly. Then he said to her while rubbing her back comfortingly.))**

Gaara "I know you're not comfortable around all of us, but don't worry no one will hurt you because you're with me and your mine. I love you and I will protect you even from Itachi."

* * *

**Demona:** _Well I had a rather good day how about you prettypinkninjagurl?_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _I did I got to watch my most hated popstar get massacured and got to see another excitting episode of Naruto Sins of the Heart._

**anime1lover:** _I'm good too._

**Boss:** _I'm peachy now let's lock up for now I'm tired of hearing all of this jolly conversations._

**anime1lover:** _Okay well see ya guys again real soon. So please don't forget to read, review, and as always enjoy!!_


	12. Sacrifices and worries

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: March 29th, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. lol I don't own it, but I wish I did.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Sacrifices and worries...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _For someodd reason the power is cut off and I can't seem to find anyone. Plus I keep hearing noises like a raptor. I mean come on it's not like the raptors from the set of Jurassic park actually got loose like the news crew said. Hahaha no way._

_**(A raptor roars off in the distance)**_

**Boss:** _**(in his office in the closet)**_ _I'm so sueing you whoever let them animals loose._

_**(A crashing of his desk and stuff silences him up. A raptor was sniffing around looking for him.)**_

**Demona:** _**(killing the raptors)**_ _Damn things disturbed my weekly watching of Inuyasha._

**Sasuke:** _Good thing you can move faster than them and kill them._

**Demona:** _So can you._

**Sasuke:** _I'm lazy and it's better to watch you do the work. By the way where's Syami isn't she back from her so called retreet._

_**--In the meeting room--**_

**Syami:** _Kill them all my pets bring Sasuke alive though I want him alive only him. Thank you babies mommy luvs you._

_**--Back with me--**_

**anime1lover:** _Until I can find the others I'll have to keep this short. Please read, review, and as always enjoy!! See ya guys soon._

* * *

**PART TWELVE:** _**Sacrifices and worries...**_

_--With Mori and Gaara--_

**((Mori woke up late at night in sudden cold sweat. She sat there clutching her chest which was bare laying beside her in the bed was Gaara sound asleep. She starred out the window as it was pouring like a flood was coming. She felt his presence coming she knew Itachi was here. She climbed out of bed and got dressed without stirring Gaara, but the moment she left his eyes shot open. He frowned slightly, but closed his eyes again. Mori walked outside as the rain made her hair cling to her body and her cloths as well out lining her figure which was lovely as it glowed in the silver moonlight.**

**She looked around trying to locate Itachi, but she wasn't having any luck. Suddenly someone knocked her to the ground and pinned her to it after flipping her over. She opened her eyes to see Blood Falcon grinning above her with a sinister look. He made some blood chains come out of the ground and hold her down. She struggeled against them rubbing her neck, wrists, and ankels hard plus painfully. He next gagged her as he bent down and lightly stroked her face. She starred at him hatefully and threateningly. He only laughed as he began ripping her outfit off. In the distance you could hear a muffeled scream drowned out by the pouring rain and striking thunder.))**

_**--With Sasuke and Naruto--**_

Naruto _**thought he heard something**_ "Hey did you just hear..."

Sasuke _**obviously heard it too**_ "...a scream."

Neji "Come quick guys, Mori's been attacked I've sent for Gaara imediately."

Sasuke "What! By who?"

Neji "Don't know, she won't talk and no one saw what happened, but we all can guess."

**((The continued talking as they ran to the imfirmary where a furious Gaara was being held back by some Anbu ninja's while screaming at them. They imediately ran upside him to calm him down and find out what was going on.))**

Gaara "Damnit! Let me see her now...please move now...please I have got to see her...please."

Tsunade "Let him in."

**((They moved aside letting the frantic Gaara barge in to see a badly and fatally dying Mori on the operating table. She had been raped and almost murdered. He ran outside and fell to his knees in silence knowing it was his fault, if he had only followed her...she...she be standing beside him. He started pounding his fists rapidly into the wet ground outside the medical hospital. He was bitting his lip while at causing blood to drip to the ground. Suddenly Gaara was imprisoned inside of a water made air sealed bubble and held with chains. Standing off to the side was healing in process Aquatica she held her hand in signature for the water chamber shakingly. She then said with a faint almost ghost like smile;))**

Aquatica "I know what you are feeling Gaara, but please don't do this to yourself...please I beg of you. Mori would not want it."

Gaara "She's in there lying on an operating table dying because I didn't follow her. How is that not my fault? Huh!" he hissed loudly at her thrashing in the water prison.

Ryu "Because Mori did it in order to find out what was going on. I asked her while they were rushing her to the operating room. She said that she bargained with Blood Falcon for news on Syami in exchange he could do what ever he wanted with her. I'm not saying she deserved that, but you're hurting her more by hurting yourself. Now pull your god damn act together for Mori's sake she'll die if you die."

Gaara _**remainging silent, but calm**_

Neji "Please we have to work together to kick both Itachi's and Orochimaru's asses for all those that have died and been hurt by them or for them. Now are you with us?"

Naruto "Come on do it for Mori."

Sakura _**had just been released earliear**_ "She would want you to finish your mission."

Rock Lee "We must do this for the honor of them. Don't let their actions go down in vain."

Tenten "Yah that is our goal that is our destiney as ninja's of this world to protect those of good and avenge those who died for the good."

Temari "Let's do this bro."

Kankuro "Come on I'm ready to kick some major pain the butt ass."

Gaara "Let's not waste any more time, we must prepare then right?"

All "Yah, let's do this!"

_**--With Kakashi and Mikami--**_

Kakashi "I hope we get there in time."

Mikami "Have faith we will."

Kakashi "I hope so because I have got a bad feeling."

Mikami "We all do and that is why these are trouble times indeed. This may be the greatest battle of all our lives."

Kakashi "I believe it is too."

Mikami "You'll stay with me no matter what right?"

Kakashi _**holding her close**_ "Of course."

Mikami "Good because honestly I'm scared."

Kakashi "I've never been one to admit it, but I am too."

Mikami "Will they be alright until we get there."

Kakashi "They have to be, they just have to."

Mikami "I hope so we haven't got much time."

**((They starred onward towards the darkening rainy skies showing no signs of hope only great amounts of fear and dispair. Kakashi looked at the ninjas in all the boats hoping this would work with all his might. Mikami clung to him as the wind howled at them feircely. They both starred in the direction of their goal neither knowing what the outcome would be or if any of them would survive this.))**

* * *

**anime1lover:**_ why can't I find anyone oh well. Anywho the raptors seemed to leave when I pulled out Bambi I don't get why though._

**Demona: **_Because they hate it as much as I do._

**prettypinkninjagurl: **_Sure Demona all deer are evil._

**Demona: **_They are I tell ya just because they all kute and fluffy don't mean they ain't evil masterminds._

**anime1lover: **_Anywho time to go we still have to find the others where did you guys come from by the way?_

**Demona: **_The snack room it's surprisingly right next door and they seem to hate rap music._

**prettypinkninjagurl: **_So we played it on all four stereos full blast at the three doors. That kept them away._

**anime1lover: **_Anywho with this last closing statement we'll be off. See ya next time now don't forget to review._


	13. Preparation and desperation

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: April 2nd, 2006

Date redone: November 23rd, 2006

Storty title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Preparation and desperation...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _Well after that weird inciddent the CIA doesn't want us telling anyone of it. It might ruin their reputation._

**Demona:** _What reputation the one where they're secretive and lie to us all about anything and everything._

**anime1lover:** _Yah that one. _

**Demona:** _Well before everyone else arrives let's get this chapter done and over with._

**anime1lover:** _Okay well let's get started. Please read, review, and as always enjoy!! _

* * *

**PART THIRTEEN:** **_Preparation and desperation..._**

_**--At Konoha village--**_

**((As preparations for battle comminced all around town Naruto talked with Hinata who he ordered to stay behind.))**

Naruto "Your too hurt and I'm not wanting you out there."

Hinata "I can fight..."

Naruto _**cutting her off**_ "No your not in good shape and I'm not about to loose the only other person who truely cared for me and showed it."

Hinata _**blushing while remianing silent  
**_

Naruto "Now stay here and rest up. Stay safe as well okay?"

Hinata _**nodding her head in agreement.**_

Naruto _**smiling as he lept out the window**_ "Good."

_**--With Sasuke and Gaara--**_

Gaara "Now I understand you alittle more Sasuke, what it means to be truely hurt. But when I find falcon I will rip apart then I will take the very soul in his body and rip it to where there is no chance of finding it." _**he was breathing heavily at the end of his comment and his face was red with rage.**_

Sasuke "Thank you and I'm sorry."

Gaara "It's not your fault okay."

Sasuke "Yah I know, but all this is happening because of me."

Gaara "No it isn't and don't even say it."

Neji _**appearing**_ "Yah I mean come on we're all in this so I guess we're..."

Tenten "Sharing the blame with ya."

Temari "Ditto on that."

Kankuro "I'll have to agree with these lovely ladies here." puts his hands on their asses only to get knocked 10 feet away seconds later.

Rock Lee "Now that is funny."

Tsunade "Let's get our hearts and minds on the subject at hand."

All "Yah!"

_**--Landing at shore--**_

Kakashi "Well it should take us until tomorrow at noon to reach Konoha village."

Mikami "I hope we can make it in time to be of help."

Kakashi "Me too Mikami."

**((They headed into town to rest for the night before leaving again to head for Konoha village. They needed to rest to conserve their energy.))**

_**--With Syami---**_

Syami _**fighting Orochimaru from off her on the bathroom floor**_ "I will not sell my body to the devil nor will I give it to a vile snake like you!"

**((Pushes him into the wall hard making him pop his back and hit the back of his head hard. He hissed at her as he snapped his head in her direction. She stood ready to fight him when needed be.))**

Orochimaru "You vile whore!"

**((They fought ferciecly and cruely. Syami just wanted to get back to Sasuke and Orochimaru wanted his bride mainly the power of the gate.))**

Syami "Shut up you sadistic bastard!"

**((She knocked him to the ground and hit him with the metal towel rack handle. Knocking him to the ground temporaily knocked out. She ran out fully dressed and began searching for a way out of there. She hoped she would find one soon before he woke up madder than before. She ran like hell was snapping at her very heels.))  
**

* * *

**Demona: **_Well there goes another chapter down the drain._

**anime1lover: **_You make it sound like it sucked._

**Demona: **_No just you keep making more and more._

**anime1lover: **_I can't help I'm creative and a thinker._

**Demona: **_Honestly ya think way too damn much._

**anime1lover: **_I should kill you._

**Demona: **_But ya won't I'm one of your favorite characters._

**anime1lover: **_Which makes me wonder why you are torturing me._

**Demona: **_Because it's fun and I can get away with it._

**anime1lover: **_This sucks, but anywho before I can kill Demona I must say this. See ya guys real soon and don't forget to review._**  
**


	14. Believing in hope

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: May 7th, 2006

Date redone: November 24th, 2006

Disclaimer: I no own, but I wish.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Believing in hope...

* * *

**Demona:** _Man this story just keeps getting deeper and deeper._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _It's like watching some action, romance, and drama show all rolled into one._

**anime1lover:** _Well I really enjoyed making this story._

**Boss:** _Of course you did you got to tortue and humilate everyone and anyone you wanted to._

**anime1lover:** _You make it sound like it was a bad thing._

**Demona:** _It is...oh but never mind that let's get started shall we?_

**anime1lover:** _Yah so anyways please people read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART FOURTEEN:**_** Believing in hope...**_

_--With Mori--_

**((Mori woke up to the sounds of faint voices and machines around her. She jerked up fast and painfully due to the fact her body was badly damanged. She looked around, but her vision was nothing but a big blurry scene before her. She listened careful finally she caught sound of a familar voice.))**

Gaara "Is she up yet?"

Nurse "I'll go check, she may not though. She was deathly injured ya know."

Gaara "I do...perfectly."

Nurse _**walks back to see Mori standing and getting stress slowly. She rushes over to Mori and says.;**_ "Miss Mori should you be out of bed?"

Mori _**looking at her as she walked out of her curtained room.**_ "Should I not?"

Nurse _**stuttering on her words**_ "I..I...uh..."

Gaara _**seeing Mori freezes momentairly in shock and joy**_ "Mori...MORI!"

Mori "Hey sandman come to take me home?"

_**--With Sasuke and Naruto--**_

**((Sasuke sat on his bed throwing kunai knives at his ceiling while Naruto punched his punching back hanging from a chain attatched to the ceiling. Sasuke had been quiet for the past few days not a word came from him only nods and looks.))**

Naruto "How long do you plan to bottle up all that you're thinking and feeling?"

Sasuke _**giving him **--As long as I fucken feel like it.--_ _**look**_

Naruto "Better figure yourself out soon or else you may screw up saving her."

Sasuke _**jerking at the word**_ _**"her"**_ "Sy...ami"

Naruto _**silently sits down on the bed**_ "Look I know how worried ya are about her, but ya gotta talk to us or it will drive you insane."

Sasuke "I know...but I have no clue what to do..honestly I mean I'm the one who usually has a game plan...now I've got nothing...not even a guess."

Naruto "Sasuke..."

Sasuke "There has to be some way to save her...I won't loose her a second time I won't loose her ever."

Naruto "Then let's call a meeting and make a game plan."

Sasuke "Yah let's."

**((All ninja's fit for battle are summoned to the town square underneath the four previous Hokage's. They started planning out the mission of all missions the survival of all tribes, lands, and people. That meant working with the fellow ninja's from other clans and villages.))**

* * *

**(Song time)**

_**BELIEVE IN ME**_

**V 1**_ They say heroes are born from ashes _

_they are born from scorn _

_they say all they're after is power and cashes _

_But they don't know when a real hero is born _

_they wouldn't even realize it if walked right throught their door_

_Tell all my loves ones I gonna go fight a battle that I may not live _

_so tell my honey and lord oh please forgive _

_My love listen to the words I say they will always remain_

**(Chorus)**

**Chorus:**_ Can you believe in me _

_in all that I dream _

_Can you believe in me _

_in all I think and see _

_Can you feel me _

_as I touch your angel face _

_Can you feel me _

_even though we aren't in the same place_

**V 2**_ They say heroes forgot the meaning to life _

_but then what is the reason they fight _

_some do it for others _

_for sisters and brothers _

_but that is what makes a hero live_

_Heroes know all kinds of pain _

_some that drive most insane _

_but listen to me baby please _

_to the words I'm telling_

**(Chorus repeat)**

_**----special ending----**_

_So that's what makes a hero when they live and cry _

_even though they bleed a hundred thousand times_

_A hero is born from the heart of love _

_when they rise above -_

_

* * *

_

**(( Finally Kakashi and Mikami with their fellow ninja's arrived back up that day so did hope. Sasuke couldn't help worry though Syami was all he had left from his mother and father he just couldn't loose that. Gaara walked Mori to his house and picking her up bridal style laid her on his bed. He laid down beside her lovingly and protectively wrapping his arms around her as she did him. Naruto spent the night at Hinata's house with her while Neji stayed with Aquatica at her hotel as did Ryu with Sakura. Sasuke sat alone on a tree by the lake throwing pebbles into it until a voice spoke out to him.))**

Kakashi "Hey mister kool dude. I hear you've had a rough time so have the others."

Sasuke "Yah, but I feel..."

Kakashi _**cutting him off**_ "Like it's all your damn fault. I know, now shut up and scoot over."

Sasuke _**confused and shocked**_ "Eh..."

**((He scoots over on the branch and Kakashi using his chakara walks up the tree to sit beside him.))**

Kakashi "We have a big battle coming up probaily the bigest we've seen in all our missions. You ready for this? I mean if you aren't you will not only fell your comrades you'll fail yourself as well. Syami is important don't get me wrong, but so are you. She would want you to care for yourself and the others too. So keep your heart and head together okay?"

**((Ruffeling his hair gets a small smirk from Sasuke befor saluting him and jumping off leaving Sasuke alone again.))**

_**--With Syami--**_

**((She ran through the house trying to find a way out. Franticlly she searched everyroom and window. None gave her any hope she was becoming fearful since she could sense Orochimaru was awake now. Plus now he was pissed off at her so that made things a whole hell of lot worse than before. She was crying as she ran.))  
**

* * *

**Demona: **_Well another chapter down._

**anime1lover: **_And so many more still to go._

**prettypinkninjagurl: **_Which means hurry up so we can go get started on the next chapter._

**anime1lover: **_Well see ya guys for now so please read and review. _


	15. Face off and sandstorm passion

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: June 22nd, 2006

Date redone: November 24th, 2006

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I so wish I did.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: Face off and sandstorm passion...

Note alert note alert: That's right I finally do my fist sex scene ever with Gaara and Moir you better check it out. Thanks

* * *

**anime1lover:** _My first ever indepth detailed sex scene ever._ _**(let's it out with one breath)**_

**Demona:** It's okay relax you ain't going to die telling it.

**anime1lover:** _But it's so sexy!!_

**Demona:** _Don't ever say it like that again you hear me._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Please start already...**(turning red in the face from the topic of discussion)**_

**Boss:** _Yes please before I hurl._

**anime1lover:** _Please read, reiew, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART FIFTHTEEN:** _**Face off and sandstorm passion...**_

_**(With Orochimaru)**_

**((He woke up with a sore jaw and very dark glowing eyes. His snake like tongue hissed in his mouth as he tasted his on blood on his lip obviously he fell to the ground he bit his lip. He would have his bride one way or another and he make her pay for her insabordanation. He got up to be greeted by the face of his rival in power and girl...Itachi.))**

Itachi "So you kidnapped her I should have know I mean you of all people want what lies beyond the gate besides me. I won't let you have her or that!"

**((He got into a fighting stance Orochimaru merely rolled his eyes at him and continued walking Itachi growled unhappily and deeply at this.))**

Itachi "You lost her didn't you that's it that's why you aren't wasting your time trying to find her because she's gotten away from you and you want her back."

Orochimaru "Like you did any better she's gotten away from you every chance she could."

Itachi "And yet I managed to catch her have you?"

Orochimaru "Shut up and leave this is my prize!"

_**((With Syami))**_

**((She ran through the sewers smelly as they were she could care less right at the moment. She just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to Sasuke. She came underneath a vent where she could clearly hear voices above her. She listened to them and she knew who it was. Devil Ocean and Lunar Wolf she had met the a couple a times, but not many. They were usually away for odd reasons even for them. But she couldn't believe it they were double crossing Itachi. She didn't like him that much okay little to none, but she did value all life. Even his miserable, pain in ass, and ugly life. He once was nice, but he changed after she was ingaged to Sasuke. How odd he be angry a 3 year old girl was getting ingage to his younger brother. Oh well it's guys she didn't care about that now she just listened to the conversation.))**

Lunar "So is the trap ready?"

Devil "Of course what do you think?"

Lunar "Had to check and have you or Mystic found her yet?"

Devil "No she seems to be hiding."

Lunar "Where though we've made it to where it's quite hard to get out of her litterally."

Devil "I know, but she is a tricky one."

**((Syami cotinued down the tunnel till she came to the end of the tunnel which was barred and most likely trapted. She had to take her chances and warn the others. She touched the bars which instantly reacted and sent of a screeching noise she knew they heard it after all the designed it. She used all her chakara to bust the bars out and jump down into the water below. Moments after she did Mystic, Devil, and Lunar leaned over the pipe exit looking down at the murky water below them.))**

_**((With Mori and Gaara))**_

Mori _**back at the apartment despite her statements she was weak and in very much pain**_ "Damnit faking is harder than I thought."

Gaara "Then you shouldn't do it." _**he appeared out of nowhere looking at her of course lovingly and worriedly.**_

Mori "Oh Gaara it's you oh I'm sorry."

Gaara "If I know and I do know what your talking about it's not your fault damnit get over it."

**((He walks over and holds her moments later. He's taking off his shirt and her chest badages fall to the floor. Soon after that they both only stood half naked her in undergarmets him in boxers. He caressed all her scars that ran from her back to her front down to her feet. He was amazed at how many she had there was just too many to count. He ran his right index finger over a scar that went from her left him to her right shoulder blade crossing over her right breast. He stopped there in embarassment...we all have to guess why.((He's like 12 maybe 13 hitting on a 20 something old woman. He's never done this I think I hope I don't know. Anyway moving on.)) He was blushing and wondering what to do next when suddenly two smooth, but caliced hands pulled his head down into a kiss. He looked and saw Mori smiling at him as she kissed him. Her red eyes were like red rubies that sparkled from her tears. She was crying because she was truly happy this time. He could tell and he was happy as well. He kissed her until they fell asleep surprisingly making it to the bed. Where he laid her down gently not only because of her wounds, but because of well being a gentlemen even it he hardly showed it. He kissed her again on the mouth then in a trail of hot and wet kisses started down her body. He caressed her sides with both of his hands which moved from her sides up to her breast and started massaging them in a circler pattern earning him some moans and gasps from her. He finally kissed his way down to her bellybutton so he started licking her there making her squir underneath him. He knew she wouldn't wait much longer before pouncing him so if he wanted to hurry up his pleasing her part he had to move fast. He finally stops kissing her body when he realizes he's right above her womanhood. He blushes, but imediately shakes it off when he's taken by surprise. Mori flips him over and pins him down to the bed then says in a sweet seductive voice.))**

Mori "My turn sandman..."

**((She begins to do the same routine to him except without the boob massage instead the pulls at his nipples making him groan. She knew he wanted more and wanted control, but she wanted her fair share of control first. She kissed down his stomach licking lightly at his belly button. Making him arch up off the bed causing her to push him back down. Finally she reached her destination she took her teeth to the waist band of his boxers. He turns deep scarlet red when he realizes what she's doing, but before he could say anything she yanks them off with just her mouth where they hang for a few seconds before she discards them to the floor along with the rest of the clothings. Gaara is panting when feels something warm and wet start licking his erect member. He starts groaning louder when she actually takes it all the way into her mouth. Man she was skilled was all he could think. She kept going up and down soon after that Gaara started bucking to the rythm of her mouth. Finally after awhile he cummed into her mouth which oddly she swallowed before laying down beside him on her back. She turns to him and says.))**

Mori "You going to let me have all the fun sandman."

Gaara "Hell no storm..."

**((Gaara gets ontop of her using his elbows and knees as support to hold him up. He starts kissing her passionately on the mouth making out for about five minutes before he lays himself down ontop of her taking his right hand away from her shoulder to go down towards her heated warmth that was getting wetter by the minute. Next thing Mori knew a finger was inside of her pumping to a steady, but gaining rythm. Then he slid in a second finger then shortly after that a third one. She had both her arms wrapped around his back with her nails digging into his skin making him groan causing her to moan. Finally he removed his hand causing her to whimper which slightly shocked Gaara who recovered imediately when pauses and Mori knew why.))**

Mori "If you're worried don't be I wouldn't had taken it this far with you if I didn't want my body to feel you to only know you to only love you. So spare me the worry, even it was nice so thanks."

Gaara "I just felt...worried that it was too soon."

Mori "I wanted this one because I love you and I don't want to do it with anyone else and two I wanted to forget how he touched me. I want you to be the one to take my virginity."

Gaara "So he didn't rape you?"

Mori "Oh no he did, but I don't consider that my first sex. It wasn't with the one I loved."

Gaara "Mori..."

Mori "Now take me and make me yours."

**((So he does he gently pushes himself inside of her causing her slight discomfort and pain which makes her cry alittle. He kisses her on the eyes to take her tears away then he kisses her fully on the mouth to take her pain away. He started thrusting slowly at first, but when she started bucking her hips against his he knew she wanted to go harder and faster. So he did he began to bang into her harder and faster than before causing her to scream out his name over and over again. It was sweet music to him as he kissed her on the neck nipping at her collar bone leaving hickies his mark on her. Then he moved his mouth down to her left breast and began to suck on it causing her to moan even louder like wind picking up durring a storm...like a sandstorm. Each thrust of his is met with each buck of hers. It was like sand and storm were becoming one. He was sandman and she was stormqueen. He would protect her, love her, and cherish her always. Finally reaching his climax along with her the both cummed and he collasped ontop of her. Then he rolled off her and laid down beside her pulling her into his embrace. He held her close as they both began to drift to sleep before he closed his eyes he heard her say.))**

Mori "I love you Gaara of the sand."

Gaara "And I love you too Mori of the storms..."

**((With that they both fell asleep in each others arms.))**

_**((With Syami))**_

**((Syami walked through the woods with a piece of metal in her side it was a spike that was hidden in the water. She had to eat something a living creature in order to fix the hole in her flesh. She was dripping a trail of blood she knew because she one saw it two could smell it. She limped, staggered, and whimpered in pain. Then she realized something that would make it less painful. She turned into beast mode it was hard she had to break all the seals. Since she did this she was now valunerable to being impregnated and opening the gate. She didn't care as long as she got home to Sasuke. She was now tiger with nine tails and the necklace Sasuke had given her when she was seven around her neck.))  
**

* * *

**Demona: **_Man ummm wow...umm that was sexy..._

**anime1lover: **_Told ya._

**Demona: **_Shut up honestly._

**prettypinkninjagurl: _(so beat red can't say anything)_**

**Demona: _She still hasn't recovered._**

**anime1lover: **_Nope she's been that way since it first started._

**Demona: **_Wow she can't stand a good sex scene._

**anime1lover: **_Look it really doesn't matter let's go I'm hungry and there's a piece of Pecan pie with my name all over it._

**Demona: **_Well see ya guys. Don't forget to stop by for the next chapter. For now just don't forget to review. _


	16. The meeting and the reunion

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: August 8th, 2006

Date redone: November 24th, 2006

Disclaimer: Me no own me wanty, but me no own. lol

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: The meeting and the reunion...

* * *

**anime1lover:** _Well I'm almost done posting all available chapters of this story._

**Demona:** _You make it sound like it's the end._

**anime1lover:** _Oh it's not, just those are all I've typed up for now._

**Boss:** _You need to get back to work._

**anime1lover:** _More overtime hours...geesh this sucks._

**Boss:** _Quit yapping and start working._

**anime1lover:** _Well you heard him, he's the boss. So please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

**PART SIXTEEN:** _**The meeting and the reunion...**_

_**---At Konoha Village---**_

Gaara "Mori you stay here I'm going to go join the others."

Mori "When you come back I like to talk to you seriously."

Gaara "What do you mean? Are you..."

Mori "No I'm not ending it I just want to make it more permenant instead."

**((Gaara nodded while hugging her then he vanished afterwards. He reappeared at the center plaza where Tsunade was holding a meeting. Sasuke was talking to Naruto who was holding Hinata's hand. He walked over there and said.))**

Gaara "What's happening?"

Sasuke "Our plan to move out. I'm going to go ahead though."

Gaara "Why?"

Sasuke "I'm going to confront my brother."

Naruto "No one can convince him others wise, but he has agreed to let us come 20 minutes after he leaves."

Gaara "I see."

Hinata "I'm worried for Syami though...she's been gone...so long."

_**---With Syami---**_

**((In her beast mode she had slightly more energy than before, but she couldn't risk fighting or she die. So she kept in the shadows silently udetected. As she made her way back to Konoha village. She knew she reach it by sundown so kept moving.))**

_**---With Itachi and Orochimaru---**_

**((They fought fiercely and cruely towards each other. Blood and bits of clothing littered the floor. As the clashed each other repeatedly striking each other. Itachi slammed Orochimaru ino a metal beam hard. Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Itachi's throat and three him into a glass mirror. Suddenly Itachi's facial expression changed he fixed his outfit and said to Orochimaru.))**

Itachi "I'll deal with you later she's no longer here seeing how you had bad help."

Orochimaru "You low life fool."

**((Itachi left Orochimaru to his thoughts as he left to go after Syami. Orochimaru summoned his minions. Things are begining to move forward.))**

_**---With Syami---**_

**((She finally reached the woods by the lake where she first met Sasuke. She changed back into her human form which was slowly and painfully dying with out imediate medical attention. She began stumbeling towards the village where lights were on and she could clearly hear voices. She finally saw him heading towards a bench near the park. She slowly walked towards him which caught his attention so he turned his head and looked at her. In a swift movements he hugged her and said.))**

Sasuke "Syami! I'm so glad you are safe...but you're hurt."

Syami "Oh...Sasuke..."

**((He took her to the medical bay and was told to wait outside. They finally had her stable as she laid in a room surrounded by see through sheets. Sasuke stood in the waiting room with everyone else who was just as worried. They didn't know what else to do or what else to even say. The air in the room was heavy with tension and fear.))  
**

* * *

**Demona: **_Well another one bites the dust another one bites the dust and another one does another one does another one bites the dust yahh!!_

**anime1lover: **_Don't ever sing that song again._

**Demona: **_Why?_

**anime1lover: **_Because you suck._

**Demona: _(hitting her on the head)_ **_Shut up!!_

**anime1lover: **_Owwie!! While I get some pain killer for this I'll see you guys next time for now just read, review, and enjoy!! _

* * *


	17. The demon inside the luv that can't hide

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date originally started: November 18th, 2006

Date redone: November 24th, 2006

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I seriously want it though.

Story title: Sins of the Heart

Chapter title: The demon inside the love that can't hide...

* * *

**Demona: **_Well time for the latest chapter till anime-san writes some more._

**anime1lover: **_Hey I am a busy person I'll have you know._

**Demona: **_Sure look I really don't care._

**anime1lover: **_You're mean!!_

**Demona: **_So your point?_

**anime1lover: **_I hate you I hope you know that._

**Demona: **_I do and I don't care. Besides you could never ever hate me._

**anime1lover: **_I hate you._

**Demona: **_Fine be stiffy, but anywho while anime-san acts like a pussy I'll start us off. Please read, review, and as always enjoy!!_

* * *

**PART SEVENTEEN:** _**The demon inside the love that can't hide...**_

Sasuke "I wish they hurry..."

Gaara "Can't rush life saving."

Sasuke "Well they better be actually saving her..."

Hinata "Please Sasuke calm down you're hurting yourself which is hurting her more you know?"

**((Sasuke calmed down alittle and just stood there looking towards the curtains that surrounded Syami. He sighed heavily with tension and worry. He just wanted her to smile at him again. He ask her how she survived the deadly wounds later. Finally a little while later a nurse came along with Tsunade. The nurse went to fill out some papers while Tsunade stopped infront of Sasuke who was imediately standing and waiting all types of news.))**

Tsunade _**(hokage)**_ "Well to put it simply and to the point. She'll live, but I don't want her doing anything that could get her killed or her injured worse. So pretty much Sasuke you'll have to be at hands and feet for her. You willing to do that?"

Sasuke "Why would I do anything else?"

Tsunade "Good well you may see her. Just him sorry everyone on and Konohamaru. He wants to see her." (spelled wrong before)

Sasuke "Alright."

**((Sasuke walked in through the curtains followed by Konohamaru. There she laid in multiple bandages with the medical markings on them and tubes feeding her medichine along with liquid food. He walked over slowly even though he wanted to walk faster more like run over to her side. He sat down in the chair beside her and took ahold of her hand. He began stroking it gently caressing it between his two hands. Her eyes were still closed and her body was slightly cold due to the blood loss. She almost looked like she was going to die this made Sasuke very angry until he heard.))**

Konohamaru "She's strong isn't she?"

Sasuke "Of course she's the strongest woman I know?"

Konohamaru "I've been told stories about her from grandpa he said she was the most amazing fast learning and very kind diplomatic ninja he had ever met. I never knew I had such a kewl cousin. I thought he was talking about some old crush of his not some almost sister I could have had. I wonder why she never cried when was taken away."

Sasuke "What?"

Konohamaru "I heard she never cried that she punished herself if she did. I wonder if Itachi hurt her."

Sasuke "I think the reason she didn't cry was she didn't want Itachi to hurt her or you. I think that's why she didn't cry when she was taken. She had to be strong for not only herself, but the ones she loved dearly."

Konohamaru "Like you?"

Sasuke _**slightly shocked**_ "Yes like me..."

Konohamaru "You better take good care of her or else I'll beat you up and then Naruto won't have a rival for the title of Hokage."

Sasuke "I'll remember that, but don't worry I'll always be there for her no matter what."

**((Konohamaru nodds his head teary eyed then runs off leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked at Syami who still hadn't opened her eyes. So he stands up and leans over her towards her face. He leans into give her a kiss when suddenly he hears a voice say to him.))**

**Unknown voice:**_...don't you touch her...human!!_

Sasuke "Who's there?"

**Unknown voice:** _only I can hear you and only you can hear me. Foolish mortal...what is it you want with my vessel?_

Sasuke "Are you a demon spirit?"

**Unknown voice:** _Yes I am...I am the spirit that once inhabbited her father...but then when he mated with a human ...I was suddenly transferred into this body...though she may be half demon...it is only because her father was a full demon before he mated with my vessel's mother that she pretains a full demon spirt a full demon's powers...and yes she has something...something we demons brought to this world to be put into a strong vessel as such._

Sasuke "What is it?"

**Unknown voice:** _Ahhh but it is the one...thing desired...by both Orochimaru...and Itachi Uchiha...the thing that could tip the scale...in either ones favor...and the others...demise._

Sasuke "That's not very helpful you know that?"

**Unknown voice:** _But...why should I help you...hmmmm what's...in it for me...and my vessel?_

Sasuke "I love Syami and I would die to protect her. I would breath to live with her. I would search the ends of earth, heaven, and hell to find her. So please tell me how to keep Orochimaru and my brother from having the one I love!!"

**Unknown voice:** _Such...strength...such heart...such truth...such honor...I will help you. Because I can see...no lies in you and because my vessel wishes to..._

Sasuke "May I ask your name?"

**Unknown voice:** _I am known to demons and few humans alike as...Akkitora..._

_**((that's:: Akki demon (and); tora tiger.--Together: Akkitorademon tiger))**_

Sasuke "Akkitora the tiger with ten tails of tales."

**Akkitora:** _Yes human...that is I...the demon with more stories than any other...I was the one that originally brought the gate N2 this world...then I her human father...I couldn't bare the demon...so I had a wife...whom I did love. Then I gave my demonself onto my offspring who had to fight the urge to kill. She has been fighting the blood lust inside of her for over 12 years now Sasuke can you handle loving a demon..._

Sasuke "You can't mean seriously she's a demon?"

**Akkitora:** _I'm talking to you through her mind and I'm her demon spirit...isn't that proof enough and the fact I know you and Naruto both have demon spirits doesn't say anything as well?_

Sasuke "I will love her no matter what I don't care if she has a demon inside of her. If Hinata and Naruto can and Gaara and Mori than so can I. Not only because of them, but because of me and her. I've loved her for so long why would her being a demon change that.

**Akkitora:** _Good keep those strong and true feelings close to you and you will surely have her by your side for all of time. For now I must go she is regaining conciouness, but heed my words Sasuke you must take good care of her..._

Sasuke "Don't worry Akkitora I will for sure."

Syami _**blinking her eyes as she came to**_ "Sas...uke. Is that you?"

Sasuke _**looking at her smiling**_ "Yah it's me hey you feeling okay?"

Syami "Just abit tired is all I missed you so much Sasuke...terrible things happened to me...but all I wanted...all I kept thinking about was you Sasuke." _**she said as she began crying choking out those last bit of words**_

Sasuke "I was so worried about you I was getting pissed off and angry. I fought to go after you and many of our friends died to get me straight in the head...including your grandfather..."

Syami in shock begins crying while screaming "No!! No...bring him back bring him back...you're lying...no no he isn't dead!!"

**((She clutched her head, curled up into fetal position, and began to violently roll back and forth. The tears flowing freely from her tightly closed eyes streaked her beautiful skin like lashes of a whip. Sasuke grabbed ahold of her in a tight hug surpressing her thrashing movements. But it didn't stop the tears which from all the screaming made everyone come in who only stood there silently not knowing what to say or do. Finally thirty minutes later when Sasuke managed to get Syami calmed down he was sitting on the bed beside her while she leaned up against him everyone sat there silently till Tsunade spoke.))**

Tsunade "Syami I want you to know your grandfather died to protect you. He didn't do it in vain now straigten up Itachi and Orochimaru will both be looking for you soon."

Syami _**flinching at the mention of Orochimaru**_ "I know..."

Sasuke "What happened there Syami?"

Syami _**looking down avoiding Sasuke's eye**s_ "I don't...bad things...I said it before."

Sasuke "Please tell me Syami..."

**((Everyone began excitting at that point to leave them alone to talk. Sasuke was waiting for Syami to reply finally after a pregnant pause of silence she looks up at him with her eyes threatening to cry again.))**

Syami "Sasuke oh Sasuke could you ever love me if I was tainted..."

Sasuke "Were you raped?"

Saymi _**looking down shamefully**_ "Almost he never got--" (gets cut off)

Sasuke _**embracing her imediately after she said that**_ "Then you are still a virgin even if you weren't I still love you, but be thankful he never went all the way."

Syami "More like I got him off and knocked out before he could."

Sasuke _**smiling**_ "That's good so who was it my brother or Orochimaru?"

Syami "Orochimaru..."

Sasuke "He'll never do it ever again and Itachi will never even get the chance."

Syami "I'm so glad to be back with you Sasuke."

* * *

**Demona: **_Well that's it for now we're calling it a night._

**anime1lover: **_We'll see ya next time hopefully, but for now we're going to go to bed. So see ya and I hope you enjoyed it!!_**  
**


End file.
